What the Hell? a bleach fanfiction
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Warning-Oc centric, and contains yaoi/shonen Ai Disclaimer: i don't own bleach Tite Kubo does A boy named Ryu finds himself in the Bleach world after watching part of the first episode, what will happen when he meets Ichigo and co?0 read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of it's characters all rights go to tite kubo!

Name: Ryu Bakuto

Age: 15

Gender: male

Height: 174 cm

Weight: 63 kg

D.O.B: October 29th (Puppet: My actual birthday!)

Appearance: Spikey neon blue hair (natural), pale skin, emerald green eyes. Usually wears black and/or dark colors. (And for how the face looks think of kaien shiba.) Multiple piercings (lip, nose, 2 on each eyebrow, 3 rings on one ear, 2 on the other.), muscular (but not over buff)

Personality:funny, can be clueless at times, usually the last to crack under pressure, frowns a lot but can smile and laugh along with his friends, overly protective of friends, calm but when anger reaches a certain point watch out cause the devil is then just about ready to rain hell down on the person who pissed him off,

Friends: Akira, kai, Kyo, Hana, Mizu

Family: **little sister-**Sakura (dead), **Mother-**Anna Bakuto dead, **Father-**Sasu Bakuto (dead)

Race: human

GF/BF: none

Likes: sweets, fighting, his friends, his hair color, kendo

Dislikes: jerks, people hitting on his friends (girl or boy), and people underestimating him.

Theme Song: Breaking Benjamin- Dance with the devil

**_Ryu's Friends_**

Name: Mizu Yakashi

Age: 15

Gender: female

D.O.B: September 7th

Appearance: long brown hair (to mid back), brown eyes, wears light colors, skinny (not a twig though), short(when you read the story you can have her dressed however you want.)

Personality: sweet softly spoken, quiet but can be loud, curious

Friends: Ryu, Kyo, Hana, kai, and Akira

Family: **mother-** Naomi Yakashi, **father-**Sojin Yakashi

Race: human

GF/BF: Hana Moto

Likes: bleach, anime/manga, flowers, Hana, the beach, blue, sweets, Yuri/Yaoi

Dislikes: jerks, guys hitting on Hana, real fighting (she doesn't care if it's in anime, because like bleach is all fighting….)

Name: Hana Moto

Age: 15

Gender: female

D.O.B: November 22nd

Appearance: black shoulder length hair, green eyes, semi-skinny, light skin, wears all colors

Personality: nice, mean when you first meet, protective, calm, not a person you want to anger, loveable when she has her cute moments

Friends: Ryu, Kyo, Mizu, kai, and Akira

Family: **brother-**Kyo Moto, **mother-** kana Moto, **father-**Richard Moto

Race: human

GF/BF: Mizu Yakashi

Likes: bleach, anime/manga, roses, the beach, purple, Mizu, spicy foods, Yuri/Yaoi

Dislikes: guys/girls flirting with her friends/ girlfriend, jerks, perverts

Name: Kyo Moto

Age: 15

Gender: male

D.O.B: august 4th

Appearance: pale skin, shaggy brown hair, bright blue eyes. Wears baggy clothing

Personality: short temper, overly protective of little sister, doesn't show many emotion when you first meet

Friends: Ryu, Hana, Mizu, kai, and Akira

Family: **sister-**Hana Moto, **mother-** kana Moto, **father-**Richard Moto

Race: human

GF/BF: none

Likes: bleach, anime/manga, his sister, Yuri, black, his friends, fighting, dark colors

Dislikes: jerks, perverts, people flirting with his sister, preps

Name: Kaiton (kai) Bou [bow]

Age: 15

Gender: male

D.O.B: December 20th

Appearance:shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, wears bright and vibrant colors. Also always wears head phones . (neon green with purple 02 on it.)

Personality: mild tempered, overly protective of twin brother, loves to smile. and loves to meet new people.

Friends: Ryu, Hana, Mizu, Akira, and Kyo

Family:** Twin Brother- **Akira Bou, **Mother-** Yuuki Bou, **Father-**Reshe [ray-shay] Bou

Race: human

GF/BF: none

Likes: bleach, anime/manga, his brother, Yaoi, rainbows, his friends, singing, dancing like a madman

Dislikes: school, jerks, drugs, teachers, pedophiles, vegetables

Name: Akira Bou [bow]

Age: 15

Gender: male

D.O.B: December 20th

Appearance:shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, wears dull and natural colors. Also always wears head phones. (black, white, and a dull orange.)

Personality: inocent, curious, silly, not very observent, easly confused.

Friends: Ryu, Hana, Mizu, Kai, and Kyo

Family:** Twin Brother- **Kai Bou, **Mother-** Yuuki Bou, **Father-**Reshe [rae-shay] Bou

Race: human

GF/BF: none

Likes: bleach, anime/manga, his brother, Yaoi, oranges, his friends, singing, guys (Akira's Gay), the act he and his twin do. (Their act is like Hikaru and Kaoru from OHSHC. The "gay" twins)

Dislikes: veggies, being picked on for being openly Gay, people picking on his friends and brother, people he doesn't know want to be friends with him.(Akira has a hard time making friends, so when he does his life kinda revolves around them, for he doesn't or should I say can't make more friends. )

**_Prologue _**

"Hey what's your favorite bleach paring?"

"Me? I like IchixRuki."

"Really? But then who would Renji Get?"

"Hmmm…. That's a good question…"

"Couldn't he get an OC character?"

"Well we were talking about actual characters"

"Ohh…"

"Hey couldn't Ichigo Renji and Rukia do a three way?"

"Nahh I prefer ichixhichi cause then Renji gets Rukia, and Ishida gets Orihime."

"Ehh. I like Renji x Ichigo"

"hey what about ulquihime?"

"NOO! My poor Ulquiorra-kun shouldn't be with that that ultra-busty women!"

"so your saying you like Ulquiorra better than me? Well I'm just hurt!"

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask. "Huh? You've never heard of bleach?" "Isn't that stuff you use to whiten, whites'?"

"OH MY GOD! YOU'VE' NEVER HURD OF BLEACH!? GUYS HE'S NEVER HEARD OF BLEACH!"

"… is it really that bad that I've never heard of bleach before?" I ask.

"YESSS!" shouted all my friends simultaneously.

*Blink, blink**Sigh* "Okay so what is bleach?"

"It's an anime, about a kid who can see ghosts and then one day a girl in a black kimono apeard in his window with a katana searching-"

"for what his soul?" I ask. "NOO! Let me finish talking!" Kyo shouted.

I scotch away from him. "okay continue talking."

"okay, well… how about we make you watch the show or read the book?"

"I say we have him watch the episodes!" Akira shouted

"I think he should read the books" Hana said

"well maybe we should have him do both" Mizu inquired.

"Mizu that's a good idea" Hana said while cupping Mizu's cheek.

"Get a room!" me and Kyo shout.

Mizu blushes "Hana we should do this somewhere else, and not in front of the boys"

"Aww Mizu your so cute when your embarest." Hana cooed to Mizu.

"Please get a room…" I begged

"only if you watch bleach on the TV or computer, which ever you have access to" Hana said with an evil grin on her face.

"AWWW! Look at Ryu he's so uncomfortable with Hana and Mizu, Akira how do you think would act with us acting like that?"

"I don't know brother but Kyo was also uncomfortable with our two girls."

"Ryu! Kyo! Are you to in a secret relationship that we don't know about?!" the twins asked me and Kyo

"WHAAATTT!" me and Kyo shout our face red with anger and embarrassment.

"OHHH! You were right Kai" Akira said to his brother.

"GRrrrr…. That's it I'm heading out; I'm tired of all this bisexual stuff."

I feel a hand get placed on my shoulder. "Do you have a problem that Mizu and I are dating?" Hana Growled with an evil aura around her.

My lip twitches as I sweat drop… "Of Couse not it's just I don't like getting accused of being bisexual." I reassured Hana. (Puppet: But you are and you don't even realize it!)

"OKAY!" Hana shouts. I sweat drop even more.

"OH and don't forget to watch the first episode of bleach!" Kyo and Akira shout happily.

"Yes or would you like the book?" Mizu asked me cutely.

"I'll take the book to just in case the internet doesn't work…."

"Okay!" Mizu smiles at me.

"AHH! Mizu you are just too cute! God I'm so happy I date you!" Hana shouts happily glompping her girlfriend.

I sweat drop again. "well I'll just go now" I say back towards the door quietly.

"BYE RYU-KUN!" everyone but Kyo shouts.

I leave Hana and Kyo's House and start walking down the street towards my apartment. See I live alone 'cause my parents died in a car accident with my little sister, they were walking on the sidewalk heading to the park. I would have been with them but I had lots of homework to do. But on the way to the park a drunk driver swerved out of the road and was heading right towards my family, while their backs were turned.

The man hit them just hard enough that they died on impact, and sometimes I wondered if I should have died with them, so I wouldn't be alone. I tried killing myself many times before but I didn't have the courage to do so. So then I made a promise to myself,

for now on I will protect anyone dear to me with my life, I will get stronger than I am now and I will not let my friends die in vain like my parents did, like my little seven year old sister did. I want then to live out their dreams, even if they seem impossible, like finding an absolute cure of cancer, or ending world hunger, I swear on my life that I will not let my presious friends and makeshift family die before me.

'But speaking of my makeshift family they sure do suck the life right out of me' "Hehe, I wonder if their dream is to make my life as hard as hell."

*sigh* 'but man they do suck the life right out of yah… But I guess that's what makes them, them.'

I see my apartment building in front of me. 'God I'm tired' I walk up to the 3nd floor to room 396. I unlock the door and take of my shoes, go in to the kitchen and open the fridge and take out some iced earl grey tea I made earlier then plop down on my computer chair and look up bleach episode 1. And click on a site that popped up and started watching the episode.

I saw a kid with orange hair in a style similar to mine, and the chick Kyo was talking about. 'Wow she's short.'

After the girl came thru the orange hair kid's window I started seeing black dots appear in my line of vision. I rub my eyes, 'why am I so tired?' I asked myself.

Before I could try to answer myself, my world went completely black

*THUMP*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own bleach Tite Kubo does!

'Owww…. My head hurts' I get out of "my bed" 'wait. I live alone unless I can sleep walk I should have woken up in the computer chair.' I scrunch my right eye. 'God it's bright in here what time is it?' I look around the room and can tell right off the bat that this was not my room, for the walls were a soft beige color and in the room was a desk, a rolling chair, the bed and a sliding door closet.

*CREEK* I heard the door squeak quietly "good your up, you know you gave us a scare there." a man walks into the room

"Huh? Who are you, what are you talking about and where am I?" I asked

"Well for starter I'm Isshin kurosaki, and we believe you got hit by a car" the man explained

my eyes widen in slight fear. Isshin saw this "hey! Your fine just got a little roughed up, that's all." he reasured me

"But you said I got hit by a car!" I shouted

"Well you were covered in blood and scratches but enough about that, and for your final question you're at the kurosaki clinic." Isshin smiles "so kid what's your name? Are you hungry?"

"Uhhh, my name is Ryu and I'm no-" *growl* (I don't know what sound a stomach makes when it growls or what not…) Isshin and I sweat drop.

"Uh I guess I am hungry! Hehehehe….." I tilt my head towards my lap blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Hey Ryu it's okay that you're hungry, do you want to call your mom and dad I mean they must be worried about you, you were out for 2 days from blood loss." My eyes widen suddenly. Isshin must have realized he struck a nerve because his eyes widen in concern as my body starts to shake.

"Ryu? Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head saying I'm fine. "I don't believe you what's wrong? Is it because of your parents?" "Yes" I finally mumbled. "You know if you're willing to tell me what's wrong, I'm willing to listen."

Once Isshin said that I felt like I could trust him, so I told him how my parents died along with my little sister at the age of seven, how I became suicidal, how I nearly killed myself but didn't have the guts to finish my self-off, and Isshin just sat there and listened to me.

He just listen and had a sympathetic look on his face. And when I finished he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and said. "Ryu, I have a proposition for you,"

"What is it?"

"How would you like to stay here with me and my three kids, one is you're age, and the other two are younger and their twins."

I thought for a moment, 'I could stay here but I don't want to be a burden and just get in the way, but then again I have no place to go im not at home I have no money and I don't have a job either.' *sigh* "Isshin, you sure you want me here? I mean I would just be a burden to you and your family, I would be another mouth to feed and all…."

"Ryu?"

"yeah?" I asked

"You're an idiot." Isshin stated bluntly causing, My eyes to widen. "You're not goanna be a burden besides you need a place to stay, and from what I concluded that you have nowhere to go and you have no family." 'Wow he must be physic,' I though sarcastically.

*sigh*"alright I'll stay, but if you don't mind telling me why did you not mention your wife unless you adopted your kids-" Isshin cut me off,

"My wife, she died" Isshin started.

"I'm sorry,"

"it's okay it's not your fault, but when she died it really affected my son, he would try and be strong and keep his emotions locked inside and he blamed himself for her death. Ichigo thought if he put himself through the burden of being alone and took all pain it wouldn't affect me and my daughters, so they wouldn't feel any of the pain and the burden he did, but instead his actions did the opposite of what he had hoped, my daughters worried about him constantly, and he would just say 'I'm fine really,' and smile.

And that just had them worried even more. That is until Ichigo was staring at the spot in which my wife died, me and the girls were on a walk and we saw him, the girl took off running and hugged him tightly and told him he didn't need to go through all the pain alone. That we were there for him, and that we were a family. Now do you see I don't want you going through this pain alone like my son did?"

I was speechless. What he said really had me thinking of my friends, how they would try to cheer me up when I was sad how they each took turns taking care of me whenever I was sick. And when I wasn't old enough to live on my own, they each let me stay at their house for as long as they could till their parents said I had to go.

'Guys I miss you, where are you? I need my family, my two homosexual sisters and my "gay" twins and the only other sane person besides me.' I though sadly

My eyes started to tear up. "Isshin I- I think I will stay here, I know how it's like to go through pain all alone, that is until my lifeline saved me." Isshin was confused about my 'life line?' "Whats was your life line?" he asked.

"My family" I said, now it was his turn to be speechless. His mouth was opened wide. "Isshin I don't think you want to catch flies right so I would close your mouth, and what I mean is my family** is **my friends, they all took care of me just like a family would."

Isshin switched his utterly shocked face with a sincere smile and soft eyes.

Isshin and I then talked about life and our Family for a while, I'm not sure how long we talked, but after what felt like an hour or two we both heard a young girl's voice announcing Lunch was ready. "Wow we talked for a long time" Isshin exclaimed.

"Yeah but you know what they say time sure fly's when you're on the memory lane,"

"Hehe, I guess you're right. Now how about we get you some food, and then you can meet my kids." Isshin smiled. He then asked, "Ryu can you stand up by yourself or do you need help?"

"I'm fine," I reassured him. "I just might take a little bit."

"Here, let me just help you so we can get some food in you quicker."

"*sigh* okay but if I tell you I can walk just let go, okay?"

"Sure, now common." Isshin said ignoring me.

"Dad, you coming?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah Yuzu, I'm coming just give me a minute and is Ichigo here?" Isshin asked the girl, whose name I believe is Yuzu

"No he- oh wait he just came in." she answerd

*Down Stairs*

"Dad?" a teenage male asked.

"Ichigo, dad's upstairs" Karin told the young male.

"Why?" Ichigo asked

"Who knows but he's been up there for a while now, and I think I hear him talking to someone." the black haired girl answered

"He might be on the phone." Yuzu said

"Sure, but for this long?" Karin questioned.

"Guys I'm going to my room, to change real quick."

"Okay" both Yuzu and Karin said simultaneously.

*Back upstairs*

"GAHHHH! Isshin! How come you didn't tell me I didn't have a shirt on!?" I yelled/whispered.

"I though you knew." Isshin said inocently

"If I knew do you think I would still be shirt less?!" I screamed

"Well how could you not know you were shirtless?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe have bandages on my chest which, were quite stable until you tried to help me out of the bed!"

"I'm sorry my new son I didn't know you would get this embarrassed!" isshin cooed

"New Son!? I never agreed to that! And I'm not embarrassed!" i shouted with a face red.

"Then why are you yelling at me!?"

"Cause I'm angry! Isshi-"

A voice cut me off from yelling, "Dad…. who's this and what are you doing?" I was curious about who the voice belonged to, so I turned my head and saw a teenager with bright orange hair, chocolate brown eyes and a scowl imprinted on his face along with an irk mark. I then looked back at Isshin and saw his face was about 3 inches from my face….. And I was still shirtless…..

My eyes narrowed yet got bigger at the same time, my lip and eyebrow start to twitch, an irk mark appears on my cheek, and a gigantic blush grows wildly on my face.

Then before Isshin could possess what was going on a foot goes flying in the side of his head and starts getting his face smashed into the floor. While on the floor he feels an evil aura around the person crushing his face.

"*twitch twitch* Isshin I am going to give you in a slow and painful death." I said twitching, though at first you might not think I was intimidating because of the huge blush on my face, but let me tell you. When I make a threat I stick to it, just like how I stick to my promises.

"Rwu coulg yew gesh off mie vace." Isshin's words got jumbled by the floor.

"Uhhh, who are you, what were you doing with my dad and why are you in my room?" the teen asked 'I'm getting a strange sense of de ja vu' I thought.

"well for starters I'm Ryu Bakuto, I was arguing with your dad cause he pissed me off, and I was believed to have gotten hit by a car so I was knocked out and placed here." I stated bluntly pointing to myself. (Notice: Ryu still has the blush on his face but it's not as bad, he still has no shirt on and his foot is still crushing Isshin's face into the floor. He also has a very bored look on his face.)

"Ahh… well this is my room… and it's lunch time so you should probably get some food with my dad. And to get down stairs you just go down the hall and turn.

"Thanks, uhhh and sorry if that looked strange, and if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Ichigo kurosaki, Isshin's son."

"I'm sorry" was all I said before walking out of 'Ichigo's room' and down the hall, but then froze. I turned around then walked back to Ichigo's door and knocked on it. Ichigo opened the door,

"Ryu you didn't get lost did you?"

"No… Could I barrow a shirt? I don't know where mine is." Ichigo then looked down to my bear torso, and blushed a tiny bit (Puppet: it's hardly noticeable almost not there.)

"Yeah let me get one for you," "thanks," I said greatfully

"No problem," I smiled.

'It's nice to know there's at least one sane person in this house.' Ichigo reopened his door and handed me a shirt. The shirt was purple, short sleeved, the sleeves and callor are red and the shirt says NICE VIBE and has a small star next to the 'E' in vibe. "Nice shirt," I said.

"Thanks" ichigo replyed

"your welcome," I told Ichigo

"Oh and if you want you can change in my room I'm heading downstairs." Ichigo offered.

"Okay thanks, Ichigo." i said walking into his room, as ichigo left so i could change into the shirt i was given.

Once I changed into Ichigo's shirt I went down stairs and saw Ichigo, Isshin, and two young girls all sitting at a table eating something that smells very good.

I stand there (near the table. No one noticed me yet.) Awkwardly, then clear my throat. One of the girls finally noticed me. "Hey Dad who's that, and whys he in our house?"

Isshin looked over at me, and then smiled. I glared at him. "Hey is it me or does this guy look like Ichigo?" the other girl said. (The first girl that spoke had short light brown hair and wore an apron. The second girl had chin length black hair and wore a baseball cap.)

"Well Yuzu, this fine young man is Ryu Bakuto. And for now on he is going to live with us." Isshin explained

"Wait, Ryu's going to live with us where is he going to sleep?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, I could just sleep on the couch, so you guys can keep your own rooms how they are." i offered

"True, but are you sure Ryu?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah, cause I told you before I don't want to be a bother, and also if you want me to I can pay a rent I just need to get a job…"

"Nonsense." Isshin insited"Ryu you don't need to pay for rent, just help with the clinic and around the house when available. But how about you meet my daughters."

"Dad, you know were right here, Right?" The black haired girl said.

"Oh, right!" Isshin hubs the back of his head nervously. I sigh and ignore Isshin. I walk up to the girls; bend down slightly so I'm closer to their height as they sit on a chair.

"Hello my name is Ryu Bakuto, nice to meet cha."

"Hey I'm Karin, and this is my sister Yuzu." The black haired girl, whose name is now known, to be Karin said, as she pointed to the light brown haired girl, whose name is Yuzu.

"Hi there Ryu." Yuzu said in a polite voice.

Yuzu studied my face for a moment then muttered softly. "Wow Ryu sure has a lot of piercings."

I stifle a laugh, and say "Yeah Yuzu I do have a lot piercings, but I got all of them for a remembrance of someone or for an achievement." i explained

"Wow that's pretty cool" Karin said.

"Yep. And I also have this tattoo for all the people I love." I then show them the inside of my left wrist, which had the Kanji of love on it in red.

(Puppet: okay in the info I forgot to add some stuff, like how ryu blushes pretty easaly as you already could tell. And also I forgot to add that Ryu has two tattoos. 1) The kanji of love on his left wrist. 2) On his right shoulder a realistic looking heart with a knife through it, and around it has, "Love Is One of The Deadliest Weapons")

I then smile at the slightly shocked look on their faces then say,"Hey did you guys eat all the food or can I get some grub?" Isshin smiles as well.

"Yeah so, common Ryu Lets get you some much needed food."

"Alright!" I cheer

"Ryu what do you want to eat?" Yuzu asked

"what do you have?"

"Uhh," she pauses then grabs my hand and takes me into the kitchen to get some food from the fridge. "Here you can eat whatever you want from here and if you need something cooked just call."

"Okay thanks Yuzu." I smile down at her and pat her on top her head, while she blushes slightly from the praise I gave her.

Once Yuzu leaves the kitchen I see they have all the ingredients to make ramen, so I do. But I pack it full of meat and lots of noodles. And then about 30 minutes later the kitchen starts smelling amazing, from my amazing cooking skills of ramen. (If that makes sense.)

When my Ramen was finished I sat at the now cleared off table and basically swallowed food in one gulp. "Hehe seems like someone was hungry." someone says from behind me.

"Well how would you feel if you didn't eat for a couple days Ichigo?"

he smiles, "Well I actually think I would feel the same way ."

"Yeah. I have a question for you." I said to the boy next to me,

"Shoot,"

"Well how did your family not know I was in your house?" I asked curiously

"I think you might have been in a recovery room, but my dad put you in my room today hoping you would wake up or just wanting you to be more comfortable. Thats what i think anyway."

I shrug "Hmm…. All well just wondering."

Suddenly we hear the door slam open. "Ryu!" Isshin yelled.

"What!?" I shouted back. Isshin came into the dining area "I signed up to go to Karakura High."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep, you'll get your uniform tomorrow, then you'll be able to go to school here. So I suggest tomorrow you look around Karakura for the day."

"Why?" I ask,

"Because you're going to live here so I thought you might want to know how to get to places."

"Okay, that's a good idea" I said smiling.

After I cleaned up my mess in the kitchen and had put away my dishes, I went into the living room and saw Karin sitting on the couch bumping a soccer ball on her knee repeatingly. I walk up to Karin. "Karin, do you play soccer?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I do, why?" she asked,

"Wanna practice with me?"

"For real?!" she shouted happily,

"Yep," I smile at her entusiasim.

"Awesome! Let's go to the soccer field to play!" Karin shouts happily.

"Isshin! Me and Karin are going out to play soccer!" I shouted informing My new 'Father'."

"Okay!" Isshin shouts back.

When me and Karin get to the soccer field we see some stuck up looking 6th graders. One off them says "Hey look its Karin."

"Really? Whose with her?" anthoer asked,

"I don't know but whoever it is can't be that tough." their leader said

"GRrrrr…" Karin growls

"What's wrong Karin?" I ask.

"Those Guys are total jerks to me and my friends." she explained.

"Really? Well they do look like they have a stick shoved up their ass… pardon my language."

"It's okay and what you just said is true. They think they're so great at soccer, so they bully my friends and me just because they are older than us."

Now it's my turn to growl. I hate it when People mess with my friends or my family's friends, such as Karin. "Ryu?" Karin asked,

"Do you just want to go to the park?" she asked me.

"What's wrong with this place?" I ask Karin.

"Well they're there and I don't think they will leave for us." karin explained once again.

"Oh, but Karin I see them leaving in the very near future"

"What?" She asks as she sees a Evil look come across my face. "Ryu?"she asked quietly. I tilt my head towards her and say, "Karin get ready to play ball." She was shocked but then she saw my features soften slightly. She then smiles "I'm ready."

"Good."

Karin and me walk down to the field and see the losers huddling and whispering to them self's. I bend down to Karin and told her "Karin when I say 'GO' drop the ball in front of me okay?"

"Okay." Karin said.

The kids separate from each other than their leader says, "Sorry Karin, but were not leaving for you or your blueberry haired friend."

Another person from their group was about to speak but I cut them off by shouting "GO!"

"Right!" Karin drops the ball fast, almost like it was about to burn her.

As the ball was falling I ran up to it them, and kicked it so hard it went flying towards the brats, and hit the leader right in the face with so much force he went flying backwards a couple feet. The kids were shocked and scared of what I just did to their leader. They then look at me and see a very creepy smirk on my face. "Boo." I said.

The boys then ran off screaming while they left their leader behind. I smile kindly to Karin "See Karin, I told you they would leave." Her eyes started to sparkle,

"Wow! Ryu that was awesome! Common let's get the ball and play!"

"Alright."

About 3-4 hours later me and Karin decided it was about time to head home. As we were walking back Karin asked "Hey Ryu what did you eat earlier?"

"Me? I made ramen, and man was that good." I started drooling mentally.

"Cool. And Ryu you're going to look around Karakura town tomorrow right?" karin asked

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering, and before you said each of you piercings were for family, but is your family really that big?"

"Yeah, well all of my blood related relitives died so I had to make a makeshift family with all of my friends."

"Oh… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring that up." karin apologised

"Hey, it's okay not like you killed them but, never mind." Karin looked at me sadly.

"Hey what's with that look!?" I shout at Karin. Her eyes widen.

"Don't be sad Karin, it will make you mother upset, because she wants to see her kids grow up with smiles on their faces!"

"Your right I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I just don't want to see you sad again you hear!" I shout loudly

"Yeah I hear yah!" karin shouts back happily

The kurosaki clinic finally came into view, "Yo Karin!" I pass her the soccer ball in which I have been carrying. When she caught the ball I then shouted, "Race yah home!"

she was surprised then shouted,"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!" then chased after me laughing. Then just when I was going to open the door a ball hit me in the back of the head and made me smash my forehead into the door, then fall to the floor.

"God! Karin! Was that necessary!?"

"Yeah, it was." I then laughed and asked her about a tie, she agreed but said she would get me next time. I laughed at that,

"Now, now Karin don't go getting your hopes up."

"You wish." Isshin comes over to Karin and me and saw that we were sweaty and smirking.

"What did you two do?" Isshin asked. Karin then got really excited and told him about how I "beat up" one of the jerks who bullied her and her friends, along with the one-on-one game we played which was really close scored but I won. But I think I only won because I had more experience.

About 20 minutes after me and Karin got home; Yuzu announced that dinner was done. And when I went into the dining area I noticed that there was 5 chairs at the table and not just 4. I smiled to myself, the noticed all of the food on the table. My eyes got wide and I could feel myself start to drool, but kept the slobber in my mouth. The Kurosaki family came into the dining area and sat at the table. "Ryu, are you going to sit and eat or what?" Ichigo asked. I smirked then pulled up the chair to the table, and sat in it.

(Puppet: this is really random but that kinda sounded like Light Yagami "I'll take a chip, and eat it!")

"Of course I'm goanna eat! I mean this is the first dinner I ever had in Karakura town, so why would I wanna miss that?"

"Hehe, Ryu I hope you like dinner! I worked really hard on it!" Yuzu smiled

"Well now that you said that I know I'm going to like it!" Yuzu just giggles.

"Son I'm so proud of you!" Isshin shouted

"What?" me and Ichigo ask,

"Ryu thank you for beating up those kids who picked on Karin." Isshin says. My eyebrow starts twitching.

"Isshin! What did I tell you!? I never agreed to being called your son!" I yell as I stand you from my chair quickly then, kicked Isshin in the head.

(How people were sitting is from left to right: Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, and Ryu.)

"Ow! Ow! Ow! My son why do you kick me so much!?" Isshin cried

"Because you're a creep, that. And you're crazy!" I shout at the disterbing man beside me.

"Hahaha!" while Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin Laugh. Isshin sighs with me still on top of him.

"Welcome to Karakura town Ryu, I think you'll fit right in with this place." Isshin said.

"Huh what are you talking about?" i asked

"Hehe nothing let's just finish dinner, I mean you have a crazy day ahead of you."

"Yeah your right." I get off Isshin, and help him stand up. And let's just say this dinner has been one of the most craziest one's I've seen, of course I was a part of that craziness, but all well, it was fun.

But right now it's about 10:30 pm and Yuzu and Karin already have fallen asleep while we were watching this movie on TV. "*Yawn* Ichigo, Ryu I think it's time to turn in, how about you guys?"

"Yeah," Both me and Ichigo said.

"Isshin want me to put the girls in their beds?" I ask.

"Sure, but have Ichigo help you." Isshin replyed

"Okay then. Common Ichigo you pick up Karin." I said

"Okay," he agreed

When me and Ichigo get up stairs we get Yuzu and Karin tucked in bed, kissed their forehead and told the goodnight. Ichigo then walks down the hall to his room opens the door and says,

"Night Ryu, and welcome to Karakura town." I smile.

"Night Ichigo see you tomorrow." Then I walk down stairs, plop down on the couch. Get comfy and let the darkness consume me..

_"NYAHAHAHAHAHA!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_"NAYHAHAHAHAHA!"_

I jolted awake, expecting to find the Kurosaki's living room. Where I fell asleep, but when I opened my eyes. The color black welcomed me. "Whose there?" I ask. "I'm right here." Said a creepy voice. The voice sounded almost like it was gargling water.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded me for a second. And when I opened my eyes, I was frozen with shock. Because in front of me was an exact replica of myself, but the only difference was he was completely white were ever I wore something colored and then black were ever I had white.

(What Ryu wore to bed was gray sweat pants Ichigo gave him and had his chest bare. So the person had on white pants and he too had a bare chest. But his skin was white, not the pale color Ryu has.)

One of the first things I noticed about the person in front of me was his eyes. The whites of his eyes were black and his pupils were two colors neon orange (Left eye) and neon blue (Right eye) "Who… Are you?" I asked.

It laughed crazily and said, "I'm you idiot. But I'm the better and more powerful one."

"You're me?" I was shocked, as the man walked up to me and scratched my right cheek. What kinda surprised me was that the cut started bleeding slightly.

"Yeah but I'm not really sure how to explain without you asking questions. Though Ryu, one thing you should know is, soon I'm goanna be in control soon, not you" my 'Twin' said

'What, What is he talking about? Taking over?' the man laughed

"NYAHAHAHA! You'll find out soon enough Ryu-kun, but in due time." He smirked sadistically, and then licked his finger which had my blood on it.

"But now you need to go." He frowns slightly with his tongue with my blood still on it, out slightly. "You're starting to annoy me with all of your questions." He turns to leave.

"Wait! What should I call you?!" i Asked,

he pauses, "Hmmm… How about, **Hryu Shiroto**," [He-rue, Shiro-toe] Hryu turns and smirks at me, "Take care I don't want your body to be in ribbons the next time we meet. NYAHAHAHAH!" Then he disappeared in to the darkness that surrounded me.

I jolted awake for the second time today, but I found myself in the Kurosaki's living room on their couch. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was just starting to rise from the horizon, so I decided to go upstairs and take a nice long shower. So I went into Ichigo's room and took some cloths (only because I had no cloths, and I was goanna buy some today when I went out to look around Karakura town). Then when I got into the bathroom I looked in the mirror and saw that I had a scratch on my right cheek where Hryu cut my face with his nail, which was pretty long for some reason. I then sigh 'I hope that doesn't scar I mean I already have enough of them'

(See Ryu would fight a lot so he's got scars on his body, but they are kinda hard to see because they are really old and they blend in really well with his skin. That is one reason he doesn't like having people see him with his shirt off. Though he did sleep with no shirt on but he just did that because he was goanna get up early anyway. And hopefully up before anyone else.)

I sigh and put a bandaid on my cut (I found it in the cabinet) then turn the water on cold, so it could hopefully wake me up more. And then I wouldn't have to worry about being sleepy when I wander around Karakura town for the first time ever. Now I made sure I locked the door then striped out of my cloths and stepped in to the shower. When the cold water hit my bare body I tensed up, straitened my back, and shivered, so I turned the water a little warmer and stayed in the shower for about 10-15 more minutes.

After getting dried off and dressed I walked down stairs and looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30 am, and then heard some noise coming from the kitchen, so I went to see what was making the noise. From the door I peered into the kitchen and saw Yuzu working on breakfast. I smiled then walked in to the kitchen, "Need any help?" I ask.

"Sure," she said.

"Okay what do I need to do?"

"First wash your hands then could you help me with making the bacon and sausage?"

"Of course," I smile,

"Yuzu, I think you would make a pretty good mother." She blushed then asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Well you cook and clean for your family, and you act like the mother figure in this house even though you're so young. And even now you're helping Isshin and your siblings in everyday things like making lunches, waking up pretty early just to start things off in this house. So I think that's something to be proud of, because you would need to do those things when you're a parent." I explain

"I guess you're right, I do do a lot of work for my family."

"And that's a good thing, it means you really care about your family. And it also means you're a very responsible person."

Yuzu and I continue to work on breakfast until about 6:55am, which was when Isshin, Ichigo, and Karin came downstairs. "Mmmm something smells good." Isshin said

"Yeah and that's Yuzu's cooking." Karin said.

"Yeah dad I thought you already knew that." Ichigo continued for his sister

"True my son."

"*Sigh* hey look Ryu's up already." Ichigo pointed out.

"Okay well let's sit down and wait for breakfast, cause I'm starving." Karin told Isshin and Ichigo. And so the three of them sat down at the table then heard the refrigerator door close.

"Yuzu what do you guys usually have to drink in the morning?" they heard me (Ryu) say.

"We usually have juice" yuzu responded

"What kind?" i asked

"Orange,"

"Okay do you want me to get it?"

"Sure, then set it on the table"

"will do,"

I then walk in to the dining area and saw that the rest of the Kurosaki's were waiting for their breakfast, then smile. "You guys look hungry." I said.

"Yep, I'm starving" Karin said.

"Well you'll get food in a minute." I walk back into the kitchen then pick up a tray filled with food.

"Yuzu is this okay to bring out?"

"Yes just be careful, it's heavy."

"Thanks for the warning." I take the tray over to the table then grab another, and while walking over towards the table my foot tripped on nothing and the seconf tray slammed onto the table as my face meet the floor.

"Ryu, YOu okay?" Karin asked as she poked me with her toe.

"I'm ggod but can you stop poking me?" I ask as I get off the wood floor.

"Hey at least the foods okay." Issshin said happily. I stare blankly at the man,

"Thanks for worrying about me Isshin, now i totally know you care."

Isshin scratches the back of his head, "Hehe, sorry..."

"You better be mister, or no food." I turn away from Isshin and sit in my seat which is unfortuently right next to him.

just then Yuzu finally comes out of the Kitchen with a plate of bacon.

"Dig in." she told us. Once that was said, all of us grabbed a plate and started picking out the food we wanted, then poured our self some orange juice. Breakfast was kinda silent until the end of it, but all during breaky I was thinking about my dream, well more like nightmare I had last night. I wanted to know who Hryu was, why was he in my dream, what connection does he have to me besides looking exactly like me. It's all was just so confusing, it started giving me a headache.

When breakfast started coming to a close Ichigo stood up from his seat then started heading towards the stairs, but before he could even reach the stairs, Ichigo got kicked in the head by non-other than Isshin himself. '*sigh* why must he start things so early in the morning?' I soon stood from the table and started taking plates into the kitchen to get washed. It took me a couple of trip, but I finally finished with Yuzu's and Karin's help. And when we were finished so were the boys and their 'fight'. 'I swear one day they might kill each other with all of this tough love they give each other, but I guess it's just how they show each other they care.'

I smiled at the seen in front of me. Isshin and Ichigo were yelling at each other while holding the others shoulder, trying to tip him over. Then sooner or later Ichigo pushes his dad to the floor then walks up stairs to take a shower and change. When Ichigo finally came down it was about 7:22am, he then started towards the door and called "I'm heading to school, see yah later." But before he could head out the door I walked up to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo could I walk with you to school? I need to head there anyway so why not go now." I asked him.

"Sure, I'll just be outside." ichigo said walking towards the door.

"Thanks,"

"No problem." I put on my shoes the headed out the door, to see Ichigo standing there just like he said. "Common lets go, I don't feel like being late for class."

"Okay le-"I got cut off by a loud screaming.

"IICCHHIIGGOO!"

I then get the wind knocked out of me, and fall to the ground with a body on top of me. "Who the hell is on me!?" I growled.

"Eh!? Ichigo why are you up there?" the body on me asked the real Ichigo. My eyebrow starts twitching,

"Whoever the hell you are get the fuck off me!" I shout, bucking the person off of me. The guy falls to the ground. He then looks at you and then at Ichigo.

"Hey do you guys know you look almost identical?" me and Ichigo look at each other, put right hand on our own chin, then our left hand on our elbow, lean forward look at the others face. Lean back and say, "I don't see the resemblance." at the same time.

The guy and his friend who magically appeared out of nowhere just sweat dropped. "Hey Mizuiro did you see that?" the kid who jumped me asked his friend. Mizuiro just turned around surged his shoulders and said he saw nothing. By then I realized I didn't know the shaggy brown hair guy's name,

"Hey what's your name?" I asked the kid who was still on the ground. (By the way Mizuiro was standing the whole time.) The kid looked frightened, the stuttered, "M-my name is K-Keigo."

"Okay and why did you jump me?" I asked as I leaned over him, to make it seem like I was towering over him.

"W-well I thought you were Ichigo." The boy stuttered again.

"Okay but he has Orange hair, mine's blue. Genius. *Sigh*"

I then leave the kid on the ground the walk over to Ichigo. "Friends of yours?" I ask him, he sighs

"Yeah, Keigo! Mizuiro! Let's go already!" Keigo then jumped off of the ground then shouted "Yeah! Oh and also what's your name?" Keigo asked me

"The names Ryu Bakuto."

"Nice to meet you Ryu" Mizuiro said.

"Yeah, let's just go." Ichigo said.

"Alright!" shouted Keigo.

Then about 15-20 minutes later all four of us (Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro, and I) walk up to a huge white building these people call a school. 'Wow…. That's a big school…. ' I stopped staring at the school in Aww.

"Ryu you coming?" Mizuiro asked me. I shook my head real quick then said,

"Yeah sorry I was just shocked, that's all." Ichigo turns to look at me,

"Ryu don't you need to go to the main office to get you uniform?"

"Yeah I do, Ichigo would you mind taking me? I think I would just get lost if I went by myself."

"Okay, common, this way."

Ichigo took me into the school and down the front hall to an area with a secretary's desk next to a door, which I believed to be the main office. Me and Ichigo walk up to the desk, and see a lady with long bleached blonde hair in a bun and a slutish outfit on. (Low V-neck sweater that hardly covered anything, and a short pencil skirt. Though the boys couldn't see the skirt.) I give Ichigo an 'is-she-really-the-secretary?' look, Ichigo just nods sadly.

I sigh then say nervously "Excuse me ma'am, umm I'm here to pick up my school uniform."

She looks up at me and Ichigo with lust filled eyes. I start getting really nervous; the lady whose name tags says "Misuki" kept staring at me.

"Umm, do you have uniform here? I mean I could come back later…."

'Misuki's' eyes widen slightly, "Oh no, I think we have it in the main office let me go check." She smiles sweetly at me. I feel my lip start to twitch. I turn to Ichigo as 'Misuki' goes to check if they have my uniform.

"Hey Ichigo is she the only secretary here?" I ask conserned

"Yeah I think so," he said sadly

"God, I wish she was just a sub." i complained

"Yeah I do to, she's giving me the creeps" ichigo agreed

"same, especially how she was looking at me,"

"Yeah…." 'Misuki' comes out of the main office with a pile of cloths in hand. "Here you go, a medium sized boys uniform."

"Thanks…" As I take the uniform out of her hands her hand grazes mine, and I get a chill down my spine. I then turn to Ichigo, "Common Ichigo let's get you to class," I start to push him away from 'Misuki'. 'Bye bye Misuki, hope I never see you again' I thought as I continued to push Ichigo down the hall.

At the end of the hall I stopped pushing Ichigo and headed towards the main entrance. "Where you going?" Ichigo asked me.

"I'm goanna go explore Karakura town!" I keep walking and just raised my right hand, as to say goodbye for now. As I walk down the road I see many different little shops here and there, a bakery, video store, places like that. Right now it's about 8:20-ish and I am looking for a clothing store. I stop walking and look at the shops that surround me. 'Where the heck is a fricken clothing store?!' I walk up to a lady that looks to be in her mid-20's and asked,

"Ma'am? I was wondering were a clothing store is, I'm new to Karakura town." The lady turns to me and smiles softly,

"young man a clothing store is right down the street on the left. Look for an arcade, the clothing store is a couple shops down."

I smile at the lady. "Thank you ma'am,"

"Your welcome." I leave the lady as I walk down the street and see a crowded arcade full of young adults and flashing lights. I silently walk by the loud gaming area, and see the clothing store the lady told me about. As I walk up to it I see the clothing store had a lot of dark colors in it. I smiled and thought to myself 'I think I'll like this place.' I walk up to the darkly colored door (Dark brown, almost black.) and pushed it open and see a surprisingly large amount of people in the store. And as I walk in a worker comes over to me and asked if I needed help finding anything, I said I was fine.

And so I went over to the men's section and found a good amount of shirts that were nice. (The shirts consist of 2 turtle necks, 4 tank tops, 3 V-necks, and about 3 flannel shirts. All consist of relatively dark colors.) Then I got 5 pairs of pants (3 cargo pants, and 2 dark wash jeans), 1 set of Osiris, and a new pair of steel toed combat boots to replace the ones I had at my real home. That reminded me, I'm not from here, I lived in the United States, why am I here? Why was I found on the side of the road in a country I've never been too. Why do I feel like I've seen Ichigo before now? Gahh! this was giving me a head ache… So I just forgot about the subject.

As I head towards the checkout I see a belt with an emerald green dragon belt buckle on it. The belt looked awesome so I went over to it and paid for it along with the rest of my cloths. (Ryu got other stuff, but I'm not describing them he just got other things he needed.) Now with my huge bags in hand I start to head back to the Kurosaki Clinic, so I didn't have to carry my bags until I head back for dinner. (Also Ryu has a lot of money on him. Isshin gave it to him, so he could get cloths and just have money to spend.)

When I got to the Kurosaki clinic, no one was home so I set my bags down and put my hand on top of the door frame and grabbed the key to unlock the door. Once inside I paused for a little bit cause I didn't know where to place my cloths, so I just put them near the dining table, and wrote a note saying the cloths were mine. Then I headed back out of the house, locked it, and placed the key back where I got it.

*Later*

Now let's just say having the day all to yourself in a town you never been to before, is not very fun. Because you don't know where to go, what you can do, and you get lost. In this big bad town called Karakura. '*Sigh* why couldn't Isshin give me a road map? I'm lost…' Right now it is about 7:30pm and I am walking down a side street. And during the day I eaten lunch at this café and had chocolate cheese cake, and walked in the park for a while, let's just say I don't have the best sense of direction. '*Sigh* which way is the Kurosaki's House?'

I see a group of guys surrounding someone, with a vase knocked on its side with a flower and water spilt on the floor. I keep walking towards them and see the person being surrounded had bright orange hair, and that the group was yelling at Ichigo. I sigh 'this is just great. I find Ichigo but he's about to get in a fight. *Sigh*'

"What the…!? You come here, stomp li'l Yama in the face, and order us out like we was dogs?!" I hear one of the thugs yell.

"You crazy punk? Got a death wish? Speak!" another one yelled. Ichigo just scratches his head with an annoyed look on his face.

Who I believe to be the leader yells, "Say something, you…" while trying to throw a punch at Ichigo, but Ichigo lifts his leg up and smashes his foot into the guys face. Now the other members are going in a frenzy saying Ichigo is a 'blood thirsty berry head.' A 'stone-cold psycho' and that of you mess with him he will kill you.

'What idiots… they probably don't even know what they did wrong… Hope Ichigo teaches them a lesson.'

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouts at the guys, "All of you chumps, look at that!" he points to the knocked down vase. Ichigo asked something to one of the guys then kicked him in the chin;

the rest of the gangs yells "Li'l Mitch!" Ichigo asks the group something else, when the guys answer Ichigo yells "Then you better apologize to **HER**, hadn't you!?" while pointing to a little ghost girl whose left side of her face is all bloody. When the Gang saw the girl they Screamed like banshees and ran like hell away from Ichigo screaming "We're sorry! We're sorry! Don't hurt us we'll never do it again!"

Once the men leave I start laughing really hard and clutch my stomach. Ichigo and the girl hear me and turn to me with confused looks on their faces. Ichigo sees me on the ground and asks, "Ryu why are you on the ground…. And laughing?"

"Ichigo I saw what you did to those punks! That was so funny!" I explained, Ichigo was shocked at first but then smiled,

"Common Ryu were goanna get killed by my dad for being late for dinner"

"Actually my friend I think I have a get out of jail free card, cause I can just say I got lost." Ichigo glares at me as I smirk. He then sighs and turns to the girl.

"I'm sorry for using you earlier."

"That's okay. I asked you to get rid of 'em. I was glad to help" she reasured ichigo

"I'll bring—fresh flowers soon." Ichigo told the girl

"Okay. Thank you. Now I can rest peacefully." The little girl said to Ichigo, as he and I left side by side,

"no problem. Yeah you rest in peace." He lifted his right arm saying goodbye to the girl, like how I did earlier to him.

When me and Ichigo got to the Kurosaki clinic, Ichigo opened the door and then got kicked in the side of the head by Isshin. Ichigo and Isshin start arguing about the rules of the house and how Ichigo thinks there to strict. I just walk past the two bickering males and grabbed some rice to eat, as Yuzu asked the guys to stop fighting.

"Let them fight, Yuzu." Me and Karin said, "Leaves more for us." I sit at the table and talk with Yuzu and Karin for a little bit until Yuzu pointed out to Ichigo that he had a ghost following him. Ichigo just starts to complain,

"I exorcise one and another latches onto me! Crap!"

"Ichigo you can see ghosts?" I ask said boy.

"O yeah, Ryu you didn't know me and Karin can see ghosts, but they always latch to me. Anyway Ryu can you see ghosts?" I look at the ghost and say "Nope I can't see the dead, sorry."

I then feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Isshin with tears in his eyes "Ryu it's just you and me. We can't see ghosts so we should stick together!" I sweat drop.

'yeah sure let's stick together, always' I though sarcastically. Suddenly Isshin is on top of Ichigo, but Ichigo throws Isshin off of him and heads up stairs, while Isshin gets all sad and mopey to the poster of his wife. And complaining about stuff. I just sigh and ask,

"Isshin where am I supposed to put all of my clothes?"

"Hmmm good question. How about you go ask Ichigo?"

"Alright,"

As I walk up the stairs I hear a voice shrieking _"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! IT'S NEAR! I WANNA KILL IT! KILL IT! GAHAHAHAHAHA! LET ME OUT! I'M GOANNA KILL IT!"_ I drop my bags and collapse to the floor clutching my head.

"GAHHHHH!" I scream in pain

"RYU!?" everybody yells surprised. I clutch my head tighter as I keep hearing the voice.

_"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! IT'S NEAR!" _Ichigo had slammed open his door and saw me crippled on the ground with blood seeping from my right temple.

"DAD!" Ichigo called, Isshin ran up the stairs with Yuzu and Karin. The girls gasped in horror at the sight in front of them. My vision starts to waver, as black dots start to consume my vision.

"Dad what do we do?" I could hardly hear the people around me speak.

"Ichigo let's get him to your room, it's the closest."

"Alright, Ryu, your gonna be okay." Soon after those words my world turned black.

*Dream*

"NYAHAHAHAH! RYU YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOURSELF YOU WERE PATHETIC! NYAHAHAHA!" I growl at the high pitched screaming, and then snapped.

"SHUT UP!" a strange aura surrounded me.

"Ohhh, so you can be scary." Hryu smirked. "But really kid you should have seen it when you collapsed, O Kami that was hilarious."

I just growled, and said "Why are you in my dreams?"

"You need to ask? Did you forget about me?"

"Huh, no I just wanna know who you are."

"*sigh* I told you I'm you, you Baka"

"I know but what do you mean by that?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Uhhh… To get answers?" Hryu just gives me a blank stare, then sighs.

"Ryu I think you should wake up, and leave me alone." I get an irk mark.

"I didn't want to be brought here idiot!"

"Who you calling an idiot?!" Hryu asked

"The imaginary guy next to you! Who do you think you idiot?!"

"GRRRR!" Hryu growled

*CRASH* "What was that?!" I shouted

"I told you to wake up Baka." Hryu told me,

"Sorry I can just wake up whenever I want to!"

"Well you should!" Hryu shouted angerly

"Shut up!" Me and Hryu get in each other's face with stress marks on our cheek and our eyes twitching. I then pull back and sigh,

"Well Hryu I'll be see yah sometime soon, at least I think." I smile at Hryu and the start to wake up.

And once I'm gone Hryu said, "Geez don't kill yourself or I'll kill you."

*Dream end*

"YUZU!" 'What? Is Yuzu in trouble?' "ARRGH!" I hear Ichigo yell. *crash!* I jolt out of the bed I'm in, and looked towards the door and saw Karin knocked out on the floor, with a bloody temple. I can feel anger start to bubble inside of me, when I saw Karin hurt. I get out of the bed and see I'm completely shirtless, and sigh. *Crash* I hear another crash and rush down stairs, when I get there I see a wall smashed in and Isshin bloodied up.

I look out of the house through the whole in the wall and see Yuzu being held by this Gigantic fish faced monster, But not only that I see Ichigo getting thrown away from the monster. All of a sudden the monster decided it was going to smash Ichigo with his hand. And before I could do anything, this girl with a katana sliced the monsters arm and had it let go of Yuzu. As Yuzu fell Ichigo ran and caught her. Then the girl told Ichigo to stay back.

Suddenly my vision started to shake and the voice came back.

_"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill it! Kill the damn thing!"_

'NOO!' I shout in my head.

_"Fine if you won't I'll just take control and kill it myself!" _

'NO! Get out of my head!' I shout silently

_"Sorry but no can do!"_I start to stagger towards the whole in the wall with my vision still blurred. And when I got to the whole I saw the girl getting bitten by the Monster and collapsing on the ground while Ichigo stands frozen behind her. _"Ohhh. Blood I would love to taste that." _I can feel the voice lick its nonexistent lips,

"No! You aren't going to do anything." I stuggled to say.

Suddenly I see the girl tell Ichigo to thrust her katana into his chest, but before that could happen, the monster turned towards me, with hunger in its eyes. My eyes widen and I jerk my head up and see the monster standing in front of me. A cold sweat breaks out on my skin.

**_"MMHHHM. YOU HAVE SO MUCH SPIRIT ENERGY! SO MUCH IT MAKES ME JUST WANT TO EAT YOU MORE THAN THE OTHER BOY!" _**The girl suddenly drops her sword, almost like a pressure is pushing it down. Then the next thing I know, I'm floating in a world of black.

*Rukia's P.o.v.*

When the hollow made a comment on the boy's spirit energy a great force came upon me, and made me lower my sword. Then I saw the boy's face change from being scared to excited. I was really confused. The boy started laughing crazily and shouted with a terrifying voice

**_"OH mister hollow, why don't you come and play with me?"_** the child sounded like two voices were mixed together and forced under water. I then watched in shock as the hollow then dove at the boy, but the kid stopped the hollow with his bare hands, right before the hollow could tear into his flesh.

**_"Naughty naughty mister hollow, it's not nice to attack someone whose unprepared!" _**The boy then starts fighting the hollow, but is having a hard time cause he doesn't have a weapon. I then turn towards Ichigo, hoping that the kid will be okay on his own for a minute. I then asked Ichigo,

"Do you want to save your family and that boy over there?" I point to the kid who was still holding his own with the hollow.

Ichigo was shocked then exclaims "Just tell me how! I'll do anything! Tell me!" I sit up slowly and set myself against a wall I was close to then said,

"There is a way… I should say… there's only **one **way…" as I slowly pull my zanpakuto up from the ground. I then point it at Ichigo

(**Puppet**: See she's addressing him as Ichigo for like "Ichigo looked shocked" and not the 'kid' or 'boy' cause that's kinda Ryu and it would just be confusing.)

"You must become a soul reaper!" I tell Ichigo. He was shocked

"What… What are you talking about? I can't be a…" I cut him off.

"You can! Just place the point of Zanpakuto, ghost-cutter over you heart… and I will infuse you with half of my soul reaper powers—**my dark force!**" I start to explain to Ichigo. "You will temporarily have the powers of a soul reaper… to give you a chance against the hollow." Ichigo was confused. So he asked,

"Are you sure… You can do something like that?"

"I do not know," I answered "perhaps because your soul is so powerful, but… the chance of success is low, and… **IF WE FAIL YOU DIE!** **BUT THERE IS NO OTHER WAY! NOR TIME TO PONDER IT.**" Ichigo looked like he was having an inner-struggle with himself.

But then turned and saw his little sister crying, he thought she was having a nightmare, which wouldn't surprise me with all of this happening, he then turned to the boy who was looking worse for the wear, he had multiple scratches over his well-toned body. And that the boy had blood running from his temple. But he still had that crazy look in his eyes. When Ichigo saw that it looked as though he had made a decision,

"Gimme the sword, soul reaper! We'll try your plan!" I smiled at him and told him,

"Not 'soul reaper.' I am Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo looked at me and said,

"Oh… Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meetchya… Let's pray this won't be… our last meeting."

The hollow roared as the boy had hit it again, but still didn't do much damage to it. I then informed Ichigo that the hollow was about to attack the kid, and that we must hurry. Ichigo and I then aligned my zanpakuto right above his heart, and as the hollow ran towards the kid who was pretty close to us from getting tossed by the hollow.

The hollow roared again as Ichigo's chest got pierced with my katana, when Ichigo was pierced a bright light appeared, suddenly. And the hollows arm went flying.

There stood Ichigo in front of the hollow Along with the boy who was passed out from blood loss and was still bleeding on the ground. Ichigo had a huge zanpakuto that was almost as tall as him. I then realized that Ichigo had taken all of my powers when he was only meant to have half.

Ichigo ran at the hollow and cut its foot off, and shouted "THAT'S FOR ATTACKING MY FAMILY—YOU FISH-FACED FREAK!" I was completely shocked by Ichigo's statement, and at the fact that he just sliced the hollows head in half with his gigantic sword. I then was beginning to doubt that _this _was a child. Ichigo then was kneeling on the ground, and then turned to the boy on the ground. I also doubted that he was a child as well, I mean he held his own against a hollow **and** did it all without a weapon.

Suddenly the boy started to wake up. "Ughh… Kami what happened? All I remember is seeing black and feeling something attack my body…."

'What was he talking about didn't he know he fought with a hollow?' I questioned as I studied him for a moment, and then suddenly noticed his resemblance to someone I once loved. 'Kai-' my thoughts were cut off by the sounds of clogs hitting the pavement.

*Ryu's P.O.V*

I suddenly got attacked by light and left the dark space I was floating in, and felt intense pain hit my newly awaken body. "Ughh… Kami what happened? All I remember is seeing black and feeling something attack my body…." It was true though I remember feeling something keep hitting my body, but it only felt like tiny taps; guess I was wrong about that.

Then once I got my senses back I saw Ichigo in front of me holding my shoulders, and calling my name. I stared blankly at him and then saw the strange outfit he was wearing and wanted to ask him about it, but the pain kept me from saying anything else. My body felt like it was soaking in a freezing cold lake then placed in scorching hot water, and couldn't escape the pain I felt.

(Okay you might not get that, but if you're in a cold pool and then get in a hot tub, the water burns like hell, and it is really uncomfortable. And vice-versa for being in a hot tub then getting in a cool pool, the pool water basically freezes you to death.)

Ichigo kept shaking me but I couldn't move, and I felt that my mussels were strained and would hurt like shit for a while; either that or I wouldn't be able to use them. While I was thinking I saw Ichigo look over his shoulder, and could tell he saw someone he never meet before, cause of his new tense mussels which were not there a second ago. Ichigo then picked me up, and turned me so my face and torso could be seen by the people in front of Ichigo, I would have protested, but I still couldn't speak.

From where I laid in Ichigo's arms I could hear people talking and so I opened my eyes slightly and saw two girls with black, one was a little girl and the other was just short but looked to be around my age. I also saw two older men, one was very muscular and had dark skin, while the other was kinda lanky looking but still held mussels and wore lots of green, and had a bucket hat on top of his head. And finally I saw a little kid with bright flaming red hair and had his arms crossed. I then saw the bucket hat man say something, but couldn't hear him, and slowly my world was turning black, just like the voices around me that started to fade away.


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! JUST MY OWN ORIGINAL ONES! Warning swearing ahead.

Darkness surrounds me once again. 'GOD DAMN IT!' I think to myself. 'Why am I always awakening to darkness all up in my face!?'

"Do you not like the dark?" I deep/powerful voice asked me.

"Uhh… well the darks okay but it gets annoying after a while"

"I see then we are a little more alike than I first thought. All we see is darkness, and yet we search for that speck of light, the one person who can grab our hand and drag us back to the long awaited light that casts our shadow, the shadow that once had consumed us."

I turn my head from side to side trying to look for where the voice was coming from but didn't see anything, only darkness.

"I am sorry Ryu but I can't show myself to you at the moment, but in do time you might need me and when you do call my name."

"What's your name?" I asked the mysterious man

"My name is KURO EM-" The man was cut off by a non to familiar screechy voice, which I loathed greatly.

"Old man! Don't tell him your name he's not worthy! He'd just get beat the second you get called out! Besides why would he want our power?"

"'Our Power?' Hryu I don't know what you're talking about but I think you should be asking him what he would do with **MY **powers."

"Hmph," Hryu turn his head to the side ignoring me and the man who I still have not seen.

The man sighed, "Hryu hurry up and ask already stop being such a stuck up brat." Hryu then turned to me, and stared at me with his multi colored eyes and said,

"Well… Ryu what would you do if you had almost all the power in the world?"

'Almost all the power in the world? Well that's an easy question to answer.'

I then turned to Hryu, an evil smirk on my face. (Think of Allens dark side from -man) "That's easy Hryu! I would take over the world! BWAHAHAHAH!"

I could tell Hryu and the man got a dead panned/shocked look on their faces, obviously surprised by my answer. I then started to chucked slightly.

"What are you laughing at!?" Hryu shouted enraged. I just smiled and stated,

"Sorry I was joking about taking over the world." My eyes slowly softened, "I would use all that power along with every bone in my body to protect my friends, even if they didn't know if I was trying to protect them, and they soon came to hate me."

Hryu just scoffed. "Well you're sure to die at a young age then." I cocked my head to the side confused. 'What does he mean by that?'

Suddenly the man sighed and said to me, "My pure and innocent child shrouded in darkness, if you ever need any help, when the time is right you'll have my name to call out." I could tell by his voice that he was smiling. So I smiled back at the darkness and said, "yeah I will, but now do I wake up or something? Or how do I get back to the real world-" I cut myself off.

'Did I just call Karakura town the real world? What's wrong with me?' I took a step back in shock. 'Oh my god! My losing it, the real world has my family there, it has my life. What am I even doing here? Am I in a coma? Do I need a doctor?' I was scared and confused, I had no idea why I thought being with Ichigo and the Kurosaki's was real. That eating Yuzu's homemade cooking was the best food I've had in a while. Or why I kept having these strange dreams.

And I guess I was finally back to the 'real world' because I when opened my eyes that were shut tightly, I saw my first friend in this world. A stubborn and strong headed, orange haired Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ryu you okay?" Ichigo asked me. "You looked like you were having a nightmare. Your eyes were clamped shut." I then realized I was in Ichigo's room, and on his bed. With. Ichigo. Right. Above. Me….

(Ryu was lying on Ichigo's bed and Ichigo is positioned above Ryu with both his hands on either side of Ryu, and Ichigo's knees were resting on the bed near Ryu's legs. So basically Ichigo's top part of his body was right above Ryu's, and the only things keeping Ichigo from falling right onto Ryu was his two arms.)

My eyes then snapped wide open and a bright red blush formed on my cheeks. Ichigo then looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong Ryu, Are you sick or something?" Ichigo then picked up one of the two hands that were supporting him and placed it on my forehead. Which didn't help my blushing at all; in fact it made my blush sky rocket. "Ryu are you okay?" Ichigo asked worried.

Slowly I started to sit up on my elbows so I wasn't lying flat on my back, and stuttered out "I-i-I'm fine Ichig-" I was suddenly cut off by a loud bang coming from a thrown open door. That and Ichigo's only arm that was holding him from falling on top of me suddenly gave out from shock of having his door slammed open. While his other arm wrapped around my should/neck

"ICHIGO!" Isshin shouted with all his might, but then stopped and looked at me and Ichigo shocked by the position we were in.

And let me tell you this position was very uncomfortable, and also very embarrassing. I was still lying on Ichigo's bed propped up on my elbows, but my back curled from all of the weight that was being placed on top of me by Ichigo, and the best part was! *Please note sarcasm* ME AND ICHIGO WERE FUCKING LIP LOCKED! (TT/TT) And of course our eyes were wide opened and we were stiff with shock.

So yeah me and Ichigo in that position still stiff with shock*points to the shit above while blushing.* and having Isshin staring wide eyed with his mouth opened gaping at us.

Isshin recovered fast than us and said slowly, "Wow son I didn't know you and Ryu were gay…." And at those words Ichigo and I finally got rid of our shocked expressions, and tore our faces away from each other. Faces red from what just happened and at the fact that there was a smack sound when our lips separated from each other.

Then when our lips weren't touching Ichigo ripped his body off of mine and jumped off of the bed and yelled at his dad,

"God damn it dad! Why did you come barging in here?! You scared the living shit out of me!"

"Where you too make out?" Isshin asked.

"NOOO!" Me and Ichigo shouted at the same time, red in the face.

"Really?" Isshin asked,

"Yes dad its true" Ichigo sighed, "It looked like Ryu was have a nightmare so I walked over to him and woke him then his face got red and I thought he might have gotten sick yesterday from being out so late, and so I placed my hand on his forehead. His lifted himself up a bit so he wasn't just lying on the bed, the YOU slammed the door opened and shocked us so we gasped and my arm that was holding me up slipped out from under me. And then you saw what happened." Ichigo pointed an accusing finger at his dad.

Isshin then stared at his son, "So your saying it's my fault you and Ryu shared your first kiss together?"

My eyes widened and my face started getting a darker red than I already was. Ichigo's face also got red, but I think it was from anger, and he shouted,

"Dad what are you even up here for?!" Isshin just pouted and said,

"Can't I just see my beloved son?" Ichigo got a dark look on his face,

"DAD IF YOU WANTED TO SEE ME YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO NEARLY BREAK MY DOOR DOWN!"

"Huh, but son if I didn't come in you and Ryu might have done something you might have regretted."

At that point I think my face and body was radiating so much embarrassment because what Isshin said next caused me to pass out. But I also don't think it was just Isshin that made me pass out; I think I might actually have been sick.

(Now for what Isshin said I'll just let your minds wander…. Yeah I'll do that…)

**_~*ICHIGO'S P.O.V.*~_**

I was yelling at my dad cause he thought me and Ryu were—well he kept making perverted comments. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the neon blue haired boy next to me start to sway a little from side to side with a bright red face. Suddenly my dad said something very disturbing and then Ryu suddenly collapsed.

My eyes widened in concern as I ran over to Ryu, sat on the bed and placed his head on my lap and felt heat radiation from his face. I then turned to my dad and glared at him.

"Dad, Ryu's burning up. I told you before I thought he might have been sick and with you barging in hear then shouting stupid shit hasn't helped Ryu at all."

Dad's eyes widened slightly hearing about Ryu's state. He took a step forward, stopped when he saw my glare, and his eyes softened slightly.

"Ichigo, Ryu needs a doctor, and I am one so I can help." I continued to glare at dad then said sourly,

"Dad, I think you've helped enough." I then slid my arm under Ryu's knee and shoulder then carried him down stairs. Once down the steps I called for Yuzu and Karin. "Yuzu! Karin! Come help me for a bit!" I saw the girls turn to me with confusion in their eyes until they saw the sick Ryu. They then came running over and had me set him in the treatment room.

(Not sure if that's a room at the Kurosaki house but whatever.)

When I sat Ryu down on the bed I waited for either Karin or Yuzu to come in with the thermometer so we can make sure and see if Ryu really has a fever. Suddenly the door opened and I saw dad sit next to me, with a depressing look on his unshaved face.

"Ichigo, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean any of the things I said it's just. Very strange to walk into your only son's room and see him lip locked to a male who is going to be staying with us for a while."

I turned my head slightly to see dad looking at Ryu as though he was looking at his own son. The way he used to stare at me when I was sick. After a minute Yuzu came in and took Ryu's temperature and it was 102 degrees(F).

So I was right he did have a temperature, poor Ryu. Today was supposed to be his first day at Karakura high. This reminds me now that the gigantic hole in the wall is pretty much fixed, I should start to head to school, but I don't want to leave Ryu all alone with just dad here,

Dad turned to me and said, "Ichigo you should head to school, I'll watch Ryu and make sure nothing happens to him. Okay?" I just looked at dad, not believing him.

He sighed and said, "Ichigo I will not leave Ryu's side for any reason besides going to the bath room or getting food, Okay? I really am worried about Ryu just as much as you."

I closed my eyes, sighed, and said "Okay dad, but if anything hurts Ryu, I promise you I will be pissed, and you will be getting a slow and painful death."

He smiled at me then looked at Ryu. "You know Ichigo; someone could mistake you and Ryu as twins." I was confused by what he meant. Dad looked at Ryu, "But really Ichigo you and Ryu both have the same face structures, just he has bright blue hair and has piercings and tattoos."

I looked at Ryu for a moment and saw what dad was talking about. The strange hair color, the semi-serious look almost always on his face, it was almost freaky how much we looked alike.

Dad then stood up quickly and shouted "Ichigo! Time for you to go to school!" my eyes bulged out of my head as I saw dad lift his leg quickly getting ready to kick me in the face.

I shot out of my seat and yelled at dad, "God damn it dad! Why are you shouting?! I mean Ryu's still sick!" I suddenly saw dad's eyes get really small and I could only see the whites of his eyes. "Dad?"

Dad started to back away from me slowly, which confused me greatly. Then turned around and saw what dad was scared of. Ryu, with a dark aura surrounding him and his bangs coving his eyes, and now it was my turn to have my eyes widen with fear. I slowly backed away from Ryu as quietly as I could.

Ryu slowly lifted his head and I saw that his eyes were filled with stress and that from the aura around him that he was irritated. Quietly he whispered, "Why are you guys yelling? I'm sure if you're not even 3 feet from each other you don't need to be shouting like he's 50 feet away from you."

I looked at Ryu's face again and saw that it was still red from his fever, that and he just looked worn out. Silently I walked over to Ryu and pushed his shoulders gently on to the bed and said, "Ryu I'm sorry but I'll have to go to school, and my dad will take care of you until I get back from school."

Ryu's face softened, as he nodded his head. Then he went he went back to sleep. I turned to dad and said; "Okay I'm goanna change then head to school, and I swear if something happens to Ryu-" Dad cut me off by saying,

"I know, I know you'll have my head," He was smiling.

_'God something's wrong with that man I mean I'm threatening him, and yet he continues to smile.'_I sigh and leave the room Ryu and my dad is in.

***AT SCHOOL* (STILL ICHIGO'S P.O.V.)**

I walk into school around 10:50AM and here my friends talking with one another.

Tatsuki then yells, "A truck?! So!? Is he hurt?! Or maybe…"

I cut Tatsuki off by smacking her in the back of the head with my bag as she finished her sentence and said,

"Sorry to disappoint you, we all survived." Tatsuki and Orihime turned their heads to look at me.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted happily, "G-good morning!"

I was a little weird out, "Huh? Right. You're happy as usual, Orihime"

"you're here. Weren't you fixing your house?" Mizuiro asked me.

"Yeah that and you remember Ryu right? Well I would have been here earlier but he has a temperature and I had to help my dad take care of him until my dad shipped me off to school."

Mizuiro frowned, "well when you get home tell him I said hello and get better soon."

"Okay and what's third period?" I asked Mizuiro

"Contemporary events"

"That's Miss Ochi. She won't ask annoying questions." I start to sit down in my chair when I heard someone say,

"Son of a… Are you Kurosaki?" I turned my head and froze in shock. Right next to me was the girl from last night.

'What was her name, I think it began with an R, but I'm not sure.'

Well anyway the girl turned to me and said, "Nice to meet you!" in a happy and innocent voice. Mizuiro then told me that her name was Rukia Kuchiki and she just came here yesterday, which was not a total lie but she defiantly wasn't at school yesterday. I mean that's when she turned me into a soul reaper.

And now let's just say I was a little bit shock to see her and drawled out, "Why are you…"

Rukia then turned her hand up and said, "Ichigo, I don't have any textbooks yet. Son of a… do you mind sharing yours with me?" I then looked down at her exposed hand and saw, 'make a scene and you're so dead.' Written on it, "k?" she asked. I gasped 'is she out of her mind?!'

*Lunch Karakura 1st high school -Ichigo-*~

"Such a secluded place. What's on your mind big boy?"

"Don't say stuff like that, it's disgusting!" I yell at Rukia.

"Disgusting?" Rukia asked, "How rude. I spent the whole night learning colloquialisms! Not bad, eh?"

"Shut up! Explain why you're here!" I shout

"Explain?" Rukia asked me confused

"That's right! Isn't your work here finished!? Why are you sneaking into my class? Why don't you go back to the soul society or whatever!?"

"Shush!" Rukia shouted, "I'd have to be a soul reaper to return to the soul society! I can't go back."

"Huh? Why not?" I ask,

"Because I lost all of my dark force!" Rukia shouted, and I was shocked. Why didn't she tell me this before?

"…What…" I asked shocked, "You lost your powers? What are they socks? Where did they go?" I asked frantically,

"Inside **YOU**." Rukia said while pointing at me, "Not in your body, but your soul. You've become a soul reaper." Again I was shocked, "last night – you stole all my powers from me! I can only do a few demonic spells now… And I have to rely on this GIGAI!" Rukia yelled. But I was very confused.

"Gigai?" I asked,

"A temporary body were we soul reapers use in emergencies. Disempowered soul reapers inhabit gigais until their powers return." Rukia explained.

"that's a gig-thing? It looks human." I say

"it has to. I'd be easy prey for a hollow without my powers—so I have to disguise myself as a human."

'That's why the other kids can see her…'

"So?" I ask, "What does a powerless soul reaper want with me?"

"Here it is! The point. Until I regain my powers… You have to do the work of a soul reaper!" Rukia shouted happily, while pointing to me.

Now let's just say I'm completely shocked. "**HUH!?**"I scream.

"What's the problem?" Rukia asked me, "You have the powers of a soul reaper now. And I'll help you. You have no choice; this really is your fault…"

"NO WAY!" I shout, putting my arms in an 'X' shape.

"Excuse me?" Rukia asked irritated,

"I said no way! I don't want to face any more of those monsters."

"Wait a second! You…"

"Yesterday?!" I shouted, "I fought that thing yesterday… TO SAVE MY FAMILY! I'm not gonna fight those things for total strangers! I'm not that self-sacrificing! Sorry to disappoint you." I say walking away from Rukia.

"Very well." Rukia says while putting on a red glove with a flaming skull, "You leave me no choice!"

I turn around to look at Rukia… just to have here slam her palm into the bottom of my chin, having my sprit being thrown out of my real body having it slump to the ground.

"Whoa!?" I shout, "DUDE!? That's my soul!? Hey wake up me!"

"You. Come with me!"

**~*Yumizawa children's park 12:00 pm*~**

"You…"

"Just wait. It won't be long."

"Won't be long!?" I shouted, "it's been 20 minutes already…"

Rukia seemed unfazed and asked, "Do ghosts come to this park?"

"Um, actually, one does."

"What 's it like?"

"A boy about five years old." I explained, I then crouched down and said while holding my arm up, "about this tall. He likes to play in the park around noon."

"A friend?" Rukia asked

"I saw him a couple times, that's all. I've never talked to him. So what's the big deal?" Rukia handed me her phone. It said, 'Yumizawa children's park 20M 12:00 PM +- 15 MIN', "What is this?" I asked,

"An order—from the soul society. 12:00 P.M., plus or minus 15 minutes. Within a 20 meter radius of Yumizawa children's park. A hollow will appear. Probably… it will attack the child."

!

"_AAAAAAH!_"

I wiped my head to the side and saw the little boy being chased by a spider like hollow.

"WAAAH!" the kid cried as he ran in the direction of me and Rukia. As I saw the little boys eyes start to tear up I reached for my huge zanpakuto, but was stopped by Rukia shouting,

"WAIT! But he's a complete stranger? Are you going to help him?" I turned towards Rukia and shouted,

"Are you crazy!? I can't stand here and watch that thing eat him!"

"Before your eyes or out of sight… they're going to be attacked either way!"

I paused shocked, then saw the little boy trip. I turned towards the kid but Rukia shouted,

"Don't help him! Even if you save him now… he'll just get eaten later unless you do my job! You'd save him just because you happen to be nearby!? That's not how it works! A soul reaper must be fair to all ghosts! Only saving them when it's convenient won't do! So don't help the child unless you can commit! If you are going to save him now… you must try to save them all! Be willing to go anywhere! Even be willing to sacrifice yourself for them!"

Rukia's words hit me hard; 'sacrifice myself…' the image of Rukia getting bitten by the hollow came to mind. I gripped the hilt of my sword, '…that's right… I'm…' I drew my sword and stepped in front of the hollow that was getting ready to eat the boy.

"Who are you?" asked the hollow, but I didn't answer instead I cut off one of the hollow's spider like legs.

"_GRUAAAAA!_" the hollow cried as it flew across the ground.

"Ichigo…" Rukia started, "… you made your decision?" I grabbed my zanpakuto and stabbed it into the ground almost hitting the little boy.

"Will you shut up!?" I shouted, "I don't buy all that self-sacrifice and commitment crap! I helped him because I was here! So what are you gonna do about it!"

"What…?" Rukia asked shocked.

"What about you! You sacrifice yourself that night to save me! Was that just your duty as a soul reaper!? Duty is no reason to sacrifice yourself! At least… Not for me!" I shouted as I stabbed the hollow's mask, and killed it.

"I'm not ready to commit to this. I might just run next time stuff gets hectic. I can't promise I'll always be willing to risk my life for a stranger… but… I know I owe you a large debt! And I'm not a total scum bag!" I hold my hand out to Rukia, "I'll help you out… with this soul reaper job of yours! But I won't enjoy it."

Rukia smiled, "all right. Good luck then."

**~*at school*~ (3rd P.O.V)**

"Teacher! Strawberry passed out!"

"What! Where!?"

**~*after school*~ (still Ichigo's P.O.V.)**

'God I wonder if Ryu is okay, I'll go check.' I started to walk towards the front entrance of the school, when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I snapped my head around and saw Rukia with that serious look on her face again. She then said,

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you need to come with me." I looked at her strangely; I mean who the hell did she think she is? I mean I already said I would be a soul reaper in her place. And why should she telling me what to do when I need to get home and make sure Ryu's not dead.

"Hmph, I don't think so Rukia. I got something I need to do at the moment, so you can wait." Her eyes snapped open with shock.

"Who do you think you are just blowing me off!?" She shouted. I just looked at her then walked around her small figure, heading towards my house.

I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned my head slightly and saw Rukia walking in step with me. "What are you doing?" I asked,

Rukia turned her head towards me and said, "Well if you have something to do I'll wait till it's done before I talk to you. So until then I will fallow you around."

An irritated look crawled onto my face as I glared towards the small girl beside me. I then asked, "Rukia why would you have to do that? Couldn't you just talk to me tomorrow. Besides I'm done with soul reaper stuff for today so you'll have to wait until tomorrow" Rukia sighed and said,

"Well Ichigo I guess your right I mean you have done a pretty good amount of stuff dealing with your soul reaper duties"

An irk mark appeared on my forehead, 'No shit I did a lot of stuff I'm wiped out.' I thought to myself.

Soon I noticed that we were at my house, so I turned to Rukia and said, "Rukia I'm home so now it's time for you to go and go to the place your staying. I'm going in." Leaving Rukia behind, I ran up to the front door and kicked it down… Only to get kicked in the face and launched out of the house, once I landed on the ground I heard my father shouting at me,

"God Ichigo! I know you want to see Ryu, but that doesn't mean you can just go and kick the door down!"

"Well excuse me! I was just worrying about Ryu! I was afraid that you were going to kill him!" dad was about to say something back but he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Ichigo?" Ryu asked.

I whipped my head towards his voice and there he was, standing, err- leaning on the door ledge in a pair of pajama pants and a baggy shirt.

"Ryu!" I shouted "I'm happy to see that you're alive! And you look better than before, so that's good"

His eyes softened as he gave me a tiered smile. "Yeah Ichigo your dad actually took really good care of me. He didn't let me lave the bed unless necessary, and he actually quiet for once."

Dad then went up to Ryu with a pout on his face and said, "Ryu you don't mean that I'm loud, do you?" Ryu gave him a blank look and said,

"Isshin I'm sorry but you are loud." overdramatically dad threw his hands up to his face covering his mouth.

"Well I never!" Dad shouted while Ryu and I just stared at him with a blank face. I then turned my head towards Ryu and asked,

"Ryu do you think you'll be well enough to go to school tomorrow?"

"Why?" I tilled my head back and thought for a second then said,

"Uhh… because I want you to meet my friends also I want to make sure you don't die at the hands of my dad! Yeah that's why…" I muttered at the end. Ryu smiled at me and said,

"Ichigo I think I'll be fine but for some reason today I felt really worn out, like I strained my mussels or something." Ryu then walked over to me and offered me a hand since I was still sitting on the ground.

"Thanks Ryu."

"You're welcome Ichigo!" Ryu gave me a closed eye smile as he pulled me into the clinic asking me how my day was.

~*Ryu's P.O.V.*~

Ichigo finally came back to home to the Kurosaki clinic after a long day of school. I sighed after thinking about my own day today.

~Flashback~

I wake up in an unfamiliar room that reminded me of a hospital. The pain coursing thru my body kept me from moving too much but of course I didn't really feel like moving, I just felt totally worn out.

_**"Haha! Dipshit! You're in that much pain after that little warm up? Ha you're pathetic! You so don't deserve my power!"**_that stupid and annoying voice in my head shouted giving me a head ache.

**"**_**Would you shut up Hryu!? You're stupid loud mouth is giving me a head ache!"**_

_**"Hey Baka! Why don't you shut up then? I mean you're stupid ass voice is giving me a head ache as well!"**_

_**"Why should I shut up!? You're the one shouting first! Besides you should listen to me Teme*! Also leave me alone! You damn Moron!"**_

_**"Who you calling a Teme, Teme!"**_Hryu shouted.

_**"Haven't we gone over this?! I'm calling the guy right next to you a Teme, Ahou*! Now shut the hell up!"**_

_**"NO way in hell! And don't call me a moron, Bastard!"**_

_**"No, Hryu I didn't JUST call you a moron but a bastard to cause there is no fucking guy next to you!"**_

_~*5 minutes later*~_

_**"God damn it Hryu you're a fuckin dick!"**_

_**"Ha! At least mines bigger than yours"**_thepervert Hryu shouts.

_**"What!? How the hell would that work out!? I mean aren't we, like the same person?!"**_

_**"Well to bad it's just how it is!"**_

_**"You know I wish I could strangle you right now?!"**_

_**"Why not try to strangle yourself I mean we are one in the same!"**_

_**"NO way! Besides I'm not a total pervert like you!"**_

_**"But you wish you were..!"**_

**_"Do not!"_**I shouted at Hryu.

Hryu opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a door being opened. 'Ha you got cut off!' I thought smugly to Hryu. Isshin walked into the room and looked surprised to see me awake.

"Ryu it's good to see your up. So are you hungry?"

"No-" I pause for s second realizing I've been in this position before, "You know what Isshin I actually am hungry so what's on the menu?"

"Glad you asked cause all I can make is eggs and toast." And that's what we had scrambled eggs and toast. Then after eating all I did for the day was sit play Uno and skip-bo with Isshin, and or argue with Hryu for an hour.

~flashback end~

' My god my day was as boring as hell… I feel wiped out just thinking of it. And the only good thing that happened was that Isshin apologized for about this morning.'

"Hey Ryu, where are you going to sleep tonight?" Ichigo asked me.

"Hmm? Oh I'm going to be sleeping on the couch I think. Unless we somehow get another bed, but the couch is fine, really."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked me concerned.

"Yeah!" I smiled, "I'll be just fine and I'll go to school with you tomorrow as well."

Ichigo sighed, "Good, I was afraid that you would be stuck home with my dad."

I tilted my head to the side and asked, "Why would you be worried about that?"

Ichigo rubbed the side of his head and said, "Well my dad isn't the most responsible person in the world, and I'm afraid he might give you something bad to eat."

I smile at Ichigo's concern, but I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Don't worry Ichigo. Neither you or I are gonna go anywhere for a long time."

"How do you know?" Ichigo asked,

"I just do."

"Really now."

"Yup."

Ichigo shakes his head, "Whatever you say Ryu, and goodnight."

"Night Ichigo, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see yah tomorrow."

After Ichigo leave me to walk up to his room I walk over to the couch, lie down and slowly but surely fall into a not so deep but annoying sleep, where I have to deal with a perverted and loud mouthed anti-colored me. 'Sigh… I wonder what gonna happen tomorrow…' soon the light left my vision as sleep found its way into my body.

~*somewhere in the city*~ (3rd P.O.V)

"Ra, a ramen's ra!" Orihime sings, "Shi, a shingawa shoji's shi!" Orihime starts to cross the clear street, "that'll bring us back to…" Orihime turned her head slightly to see a car heading straight towards her.

_**SKREEEEEECH!**_

*Teme= Bastard

*Ahou= Moron


	5. Chapter 5

~*~one of Karakura town's parks~*~

I sit on a bench in one of the many parks in Karakura town watching Ichigo hitting baseballs filled with pepper powder, and Rukia not watching him at all even though she was the person who brought us here

~*early that day*~

I lay on the couch thinking of my time in Karakura town and how I'm getting too attached to the Kurosaki family, specifically Ichigo. the hard headed teenager who stole my fist kiss in this life of mine and is the person who is slowly eating my mind away, clouding my judgment. i sigh and turn on my side trying to get the thought of Ichigo out of my head, but that doesn't work because when i turned over the boy who i can't stop thinking about is right in front of me.

"Hey Ryu, could i ask you something?" my face flushed a light shade of pink, wondering what Ichigo could want to ask me.

"What is it Ichigo?" i asked nervously.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Well i was hoping you would be able to come to the park with me and Rukia, because she forcing me to go for some 'Training' whatever that means." i look at Ichigo confused. Training for what, and why ask me and not one of his other friends he knows better?

"Uhhh... sure Ichigo but if you don't mind me asking, why me?" Ichigo looked kinda uncomfortable,

"Well because... you were the only person i could think of. besides you actually know Rukia, not her sickly sweet counterpart." i sigh that was for sure, because after school when me and Ichigo were walking home Rukia busted out of nowhere and kidnapped Ichigo taking him to this place with one of the white masked monsters i once saw here before.

"Um...Ichigo?"

"Yeah Ryu?"

"Wha-... You know what? Never mind..."I then shake my head, "So um when should i get around?"

"Probably right now because Rukia could be here any moment." Ichigo reached his hand out to me.

"Alright." i say grasping Ichigo's hand, so he could help me off of the couch. Slowly i head up the stairs towards Ichigo's room where my clothes are being stored. Once in Ichigo's room i head over to my dresser and open one drawer to get some cloths. Finally i got a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt along with a pair of boxers.

Then out of nowhere Ichigo's closet door gets thrown open by someone and scares the living day light out of me.

"GAHH!" I scream as i throw my cloths in to the air then slip on the shirt that just fell on to the floor, slamming my head on the side of the dresser. Slowly i bring my hands to my now pounding head and look to see none other than Rukia Kuchiki staring at me in complete and utter shock.

"Um... Ryu... Are you Okay?" she asked me, with a curious look on her face. But i just glared at her from my spot curled up on the floor then said,

"Rukia... Answer me these two questions... One: why were you in Ichigo's closet, and two: DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?!" Rukia took a small step away from me then turned her head towards the window.

"Umm... Ryu you know what? I can't help you at the moment... I have to get ready for a date! So um Bye!" and then she was gone out the opened window leaving me to wither in pain and agony.

"DAMN YOU RUKIA!"

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Ichigo came running in. "Ryu! Are you okay!?"

I sent a sour look at Ichigo and asked for the second time today, "Ichigo, do i look okay?" Ichigo's eyes then trailed down my body and saw me clutching my head and curled slightly in a ball on the floor.

"Umm... No?" Ichigo asked quietly. I sighed softly and said,

"Correct... now can you please help me up before Rukia comes back to give me another heart attack and to raid your closet."

"Alright." Ichigo said offering me his hand before freezing at what i just said, "What do you mean by 'raid my closet'?"

"Well how should i put this... hmm... well Rukia was in your closet when i came in here to get my cloths, and slammed the door open once i closed my dresser drawer scaring me very badly and had me trip on the cloths i dropped. Sad is it not?"

Ichigo stared down at me with a look of both concern and confusion then asked, "Will you be okay by yourself or will you need help changing or anything?" a heavy blush flushed to my face at the thought of Ichigo helping me change. But i soon stuttered,

"N-no, I-Ichigo I'll b-be fine. I don't need any help." Ichigo looked at me skeptically.

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Trust me."

Ichigo then shook his head and said, "Whatever you say Ryu. But call if you need Me." then Ichigo left his room so i could change.

When i heard the door close i slowly walked over to Ichigo's windows and closed and locked them, making sure that no short black haired females could jump through the window. After drawing the curtains i sighed and picked up my clean clothes that fell to the floor, while silently glaring at my stupid dresser that almost gave me a concussion. 'Damn you dresser, damn you...'

Then about 2-3 minutes later i was completely changed into my clean cloths, and started heading towards the stairs. And when i got there i gripped the hand rail very tightly so i wouldn't fall... again. So slowly but surely i walked down the first couple steps and realized that Hryu was being quiet. Because what I've seen from him before is that he just loves to insult me and mock everything i do. And now I'm five steps from the bottom, and joy fills my being as i realized i didn't trip coming down.

Of course that is until Hryu screeched, "Hey! Teme! Did ya miss me!?" my eyes wide as my foot slipped off of the step sending me cascading down the rest of the stairs.

"AHHH!" i choke out before my face collides with the floor.

*BAM*

"Aww god why, why did you do this to me?! Did i do something you didn't like tell me god Damn it, Tell me!" i shout from my spot on the floor.

"Um... Ryu? Do you think you can still go with me to the park?" Ichigo asked concerned. I look at Ichigo and see that he's worried about me. I sigh and shake my head before saying,

"Ichigo. I'll be fine, just keep Rukia a safe distance away from me." Ichigo smirked, and offered me his hand once again which i gladly accepted, then pulled me off the ground.

"Ryu, are you okay now or do you need to fall again before we go?"

"Urasai!" i shout with a light blush on my face, "It's not my fault people have been trying to give me a heart attack!" Ichigo looked at me skeptically then shook his head and laughed,

"You're right Ryu! Now let's head out before you trip again."

"Right," I grumbled as i followed Ichigo towards the door then put on my amazing steel toed combat boots, so we could head to the park. Once outside the clinic i sigh,

"Ichigo, you know what?" i asked the teen next to me frowning, "I really hate tripping, and falling down stairs. And you know what i realized?"

"What?"

"I've fallen more times here in the span of less than a week than i have in my whole life back home." Ichigo turned his head towards me with a raised eyebrow,

"Really?" he asked curiously,

"Yup, and it absolutely sucks..." Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"I bet it would."

"It does!" i shout, "It sucks when i trip over nothing!" and just as i said that i my boot's steel toe dragged on the ground causing me to fall forward and land on my face... "GOD DAMN IT!" I shout i furry.

Ichigo stared at me with a dumbfounded expression on his face before he started busting a gut from laughing so hard. "God Damn It! why god why!? Do you have me on your death list?!" Ichigo stopped laughing and helped me off the ground before saying,

"Ryu, even if you are on that death list i haven't given you permission to die so you're not going anywhere if i have anything to say about It." i smile at Ichigo then laugh as well,

"Well you know buddy i didn't give you permission to die either or any of your friends so you guys better like living, cause you're not gonna die for a long time." Ichigo shook his head with a smile on his face,

"I know Ryu, i know."

"Good," i smirked then hooked my arm with Ichigo's catching him by surprise, and started dragging him the rest of the way to the park Rukia was going to be at.

~*10-15 minutes later*~

"Finally!" i shout when we and Ichigo enter the park. "For now on i don't plan on tripping anymore!" Ichigo stared at me skeptically and said,

"You know Ryu, you probably just jinxed yourself."

"Urasai!"

"Just saying,"

"Whatever." i pout crossing my arms, causing Ichigo to sigh and drag me over towards Rukia.

My eyes then suddenly widened when i realized i had nothing to protect myself from that evil demon sitting on a bench reading a comic book.

"Ichigo!" i whispered franticly in Ichigo's ear.

"What?" he asked,

"I need some type of weapon!"

"Why?" he asked confused as hell,

"Because I'll have to sit next to that demon AND I don't have any source of protection!"

Ichigo stared blankly at me, "Really? That's it?" my eyes widened,

"That's it?! Really, you ask that's it!? You must be joking! I'll have to sit next to that demon!"

"Ryu."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you sit somewhere else or sit on the swings, or something!"

I pout again, "But Ichigo if i go someplace high she might try to kill me! and would you really want that?" i ask as fake tears brim my eyes, seeing the tears Ichigo's eye's widened as he shook his head frantically,

"NO! Ryu that's not it..." a light blush finds its way to Ichigo's cheeks "It's that, um i mean I'll be there... And it's a public place so i don't think she'll do anything."

"You really think so?" I ask skeptically.

"Yeah." i sigh,

"Whatever you say Ichi-kun." i say with a smirk, as Ichigo's face light's on fire,

"Ryu!" Ichigo shouts at me as he chases me towards the little devil herself.

"Rukia!" i shout coming closer to her waving my arm with a fake smile on my face, "We are here! So I hope you're ready for some training!"

~*RUKIA'S P.O.V.*~

I glare at Ryu as he and Ichigo walk into the park together. 'Why did Ichigo bring Ryu?' i asked myself all the while sending a death glare towards Ryu, 'why couldn't he have just come here alone.'

"Rukia!" Ryu shouted as he came running towards me, with Ichigo right behind him. "We are here! So i hope you're ready for some training!" i glare at Ryu a for a second more before forcing my goody two toes smile come to my face,

"Hello! Ichigo! Ryu!" i shouted with fake happiness as they slowly walked towards me,

"Rukia what's this training you have for me?" Ichigo asked me as he stretched out his arms.

"Oh nothing to difficult!" i shout happily, "Just some basic training to get you into the swing of things!" I then show Ichigo and Ryu the pitching machine and the baseball bat, causing the boys to look dumbfounded.

"Did she really just say that?" Ryu asked Ichigo,

"Yeah she did..." I sweat drop at the two boys and shout,

"Alright! Ichigo time to start training!" i throw the baseball bat at Ichigo then walk over to the bench i was sitting on, and started reading my comic once again when the pitching machine started up.

~*RYU'S P.O.V.*~

After Ichigo started practice i nervously walked over to Rukia. Not that in scared of her or anything...

"Sure you're aren't Teme" Hryu said mockingly,

"Urasai Baka! It's not like you're the person who nearly got killed by her"

"Whatever Teme, but i don't see what you think is so scary about her."

"Just shut up!" i shout at Hryu in my head, "She is a devil! She almost gave me a concussion, and then just jumped out a window because she had a fuckin date! And I'm on the date here with her!"

"Hmmm... So you're angry that you're out with a girl?"

"NO! It's just that SHE is the girl I'm with!"

"Whatever, just try not to make fool of yourself, i mean you're clumsy enough as it is."

"Just shut up and go away." I grumble as i continue to walk towards Rukia.

"*Cough* *cough* um Rukia?" i ask quietly looking over at Ichigo as he hits a baseball then gets red pepper in his eyes causing them to water.

Rukia looks up from her book and looks at me with an annoyed expression, "What?" she asked,

I avoid her gaze for a second before saying, "okay Rukia i can sense that you hate me for some reason unknown to me... But i was wondering if you would answer a few questions for me."

Rukia's intense gaze softened slightly as she asked, "What would you like to know?

"Well i was wondering what those weird black creatures with the white masks are, also what you are and why Ichigo is training with you."

Rukia sighed, "Alright, well to begin with I am a soul reaper."

"So you kill dead souls?" i ask

"NO" Rukia shouted infuriated, "And let me finish talking!" (And the gist is she gave Ryu the same lecture she gave Ichigo with the same pictures and all.)

I stare blankly at Rukia and asked, "Rukia why is Ichigo fighting? Why not you?"

Rukia's expression hardened once more, "Ryu, Ichigo is fighting because i gave him my soul reaper powers so he could protect his family AND you. And the reason I'm not fighting is because when giving Ichigo some of my powers he took them all, so right now i am not a soul reaper, for i have no powers but Ichigo does. Ichigo has great power and potential, And right now i am slowly getting my soul reaper powers back as i stay inside of this Gigai, so sooner or later I'll be able to go back to the soul society. But for right now i just have to train Ichigo and make sure he can protect Karakura town."

I remain silent for a while, then ask my last question, "Rukia i have one last question."

"What is it?" she asked,

"Is... is there a way that i could see my parents and little sister?" i ask quietly

Rukia was dumbstruck, "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked uneasily,

"Rukia." I said softly, "I need to know if there is a way to be able to see them again. They died when i was still pretty young, but is there a way? Besides for me to die? I really need to know."

Rukia stared at me with pain filled eyes, "Ryu, I'm sorry but the only way i could think of is dying, but even then i don't know if you would see them again."

"I see," I say as i lower my head having my bangs cover my eyes, "Well then, i guess when i die I'll search the whole soul society if it mean that i get to see them again!" I lift my head and give Rukia a closed eye smile before walking away from her heading towards the entrance of the park.

"Uh, where are you going Ryu?!" Rukia asked, i turn around smirking and give Rukia a wink while saying,

"That's a secret! Oh, and which do you like better grape, or orange?" Rukia was confused my question and said,

"Grape?"

"Alright! See you in five minutes!"

~*RUKIA'S P.O.V.*~

'What a strange boy...' i thought to myself, 'even when i told him he might never see his family again, he still smiles. It's like nothing fazes him. But i must say, he would make a great soul reaper. Strong spirit energy, kind spirit, and has the ability to change ones opinion about him. Just like what he did with me.' i leaned back slightly and stared at the clouds, 'Ryu, you really are something special. That i have to admit.'

~*Ryu's P.O.V.*~

As i walk away from the park i begin to realize that Rukia might have not been as mean and evil as i first thought i mean we did have a decent conversation together, and she did seem sympathetic about me not having any family... i shake my head, what am i taking about! I do have a family and a great one even though they aren't related to me by blood they are still my family. And that family keeps growing.

'Kyo, Mizu, Hana, Akira, Kai, i miss you guys, i miss you all so much!' i think to myself. I stop by a bench outside of a department store i saw when i took my 'tour' around Karakura town. I sit on the bench and run my finger thru my electric blue hair trying to keep tears from spilling out of my eyes. 'Why, why did i have to come here? Why can't i be with my friends? Why is my family dead? WHY!-' my thoughts were cut off by non-other than Isshin Kurosaki,

"Yo! Ryu! What are you doing here?!" he asked me but the spotted my tears that are about to spill over. "Hey Ryu what's wrong?" Isshin asks very concerned as he sits on the bench next to me with a hand on my shoulder.

I stare at Isshin with sorrow filled eyes as his image gets merged with my father's. Causing emerald green eyes to stare down at me in concern,

"Dad..." i whisper quietly. Tears slowly leaking from my eyes,

"What? Isshin asked,

"I... i miss my family... i want then back."

Isshin stares down at me with defeated eyes, "Ryu, i want you to know that

Even thou we may not be related by blood i still think of you as my own son."

And right then i would have been a lie to say i wasn't touched dearly, and not only that but shocked. A man that i meet like a week ago thinks of me as one of his sons.

"Why?" i ask Isshin,

Isshin smiled and said in a sincere voice, "Ryu i think of you as my own son because you remind me so much of Ichigo, you hide your sorrow and pain from the people that care about you most. But not only that, you are an amazing and a kind young man, and you have gone thru more than i can say i have. You lost all of your family, and when you finally remade one with friends you get taken away and brought here. Ryu i know this must be hard for you and i know you miss both of your family's. But right now me, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu are your family. And don't forget that you're not alone. We are always with you."

I stare at Isshin with eyes filled with mixed emotion. But then stood up and smiled a real smile down at Isshin before heading towards the door of the department store. But before the door could open Isshin stopped me.

"Ryu!"

"What?"

Isshin smiled, "i know you may feel like you don't belong with me and my family, but we all care about you. Yuzu and Karin both think of you as another older brother. And Ichigo I'm not sure what he thinks of you, weather his best friend, brother or lover. But... you're our family and from now on i don't want to see any fake smiles only those genuine ones that can light up a room, just remember your family's always with you! See ya!"

I smile once again, happy that Isshin decided to pound his point into my mind. That my family is always with me, and is always by my side, so I wipe the tears from my eyes and whispered so only I could hear what I was gonna say.

"Isshin, Thank you," And without my knowing Isshin did hear me.

"Ryu, your welcome, and please don't die on us." Isshin continued to walk towards his house wishing for the best for all of his kids, Ryu included.

**Okay I'm sorry if this was cheesy and not good with all the emotions and shiz, but I find it kinda cute how Ryu tries to always be happy around his friends so not to worry them but anyway.**

***Fan and comment***


	6. Chapter 6

***Okay so Ichigo and Ryu went to the park so Rukia could train Ichigo. And Ryu had an emotional rollercoaster ride, and he also tripped… a lot. For some reason the world was out to get him and made him trip over like everything. Also at the end of the chapter Ryu when to a store to get some drinks for Ichigo Rukia and himself. At the store Ryu met Isshin and they talked… the end.* **

**NOW THE STORY AWAITS!~ **

~ (Ryu's P.O.V.)~

I walk into the store and grab 3 sodas. Grape, orange, and lemon lime, I bought them then started jogging back towards the park, hoping that Ichigo will be thirsty once I get back.

~*back at the park *~ (Ryu's P.O.V.)

I get back to the park after a minute of two and see Rukia and Ichigo talking, no scratch that yelling at each other.

"You Idiot! I told you to only hit the balls with heads!" Rukia shouted at Ichigo who was holding to baseballs. I sweat drop, 'What did I miss?' I ask myself

"How Should I know?!" Ichigo shouted right back at Rukia, "And it's impossible to tell the head from the hands the way you draw!" I sigh and walk towards the two bickering teens, then place my bag on the ground catching there attention

"Ryu!" Ichigo shouted surprised "where did you go?"

I look at Ichigo then to Rukia, "you didn't tell him?" I asked confused.

Rukia looked at me with an irritated look, "You never said where you were going, you said it was a 'surprise' so what was supposed to tell him, you decided to leave the park after talking to me about hollows?" I sweat drop once again, I didn't think about that….

But before I could say anything to Rukia I heard someone yell on the top of their lungs, "HI, ICHIGO!"

"EEEEK!" Ichigo shouted scared out of his mind while I tripped and fell again from shock,

"GAHH!" I shout right before my face kisses the ground once again today. "DAMN IT!" I shout irritated from falling so much, "I think the world is trying to kill me!" I just lay on the floor as Ichigo and Orihime have a conversation.

"Orihime! W-what are you doing here!?" Ichigo asked

"Hee Hee" Orihime giggled; "Shopping for dinner!" she shouted happily, "I bought leeks, butter bananas, and bean jam jelly!"

'What is she planning on making?' I wondered

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" Orihime asked Ichigo,

"Huh? Me?" Ichigo asked, "I'm uh… um…" but before Ichigo could finish Orihime looked around Ichigo and saw Rukia and myself, so she decided to shout loudly

"Rukia!? Ryu!?"

"Huh?" Rukia asked confused, "do I know you?"

Ichigo turned his head towards her and shouted, "Idiot! She's Orihime Inoue! She's in our class!"

"In our class!?" Rukia asked when realization flashed on to her face, "well hello, Miss Inoue." Rukia greeted Orihime with a smile on her face as she curtsied to said girl. "How do you do, my dear!"

Orihime smiled as well and also curtsied, "huh… oh fine, thank you."

Orihime was then quiet for a little bit and looked kinda nervous. Ichigo then looked at Orihime and noticed her arm was bandaged, "your arm…" Ichigo pointed out causing me to look up from the ground and saw not only her arm was hurt but also her leg. "What happened?" Ichigo asked Orihime while still pointing to her arm, "you fall again?"

Orihime pointed to her arm as well, "huh… Oh this? No! I was run over by a car!" Orihime smiled. Ichigo then spazed out and started bickering with Orihime before Rukia pointed out the bruise on her leg.

"That bruise in your leg? May I take a look at it?" Rukia asked

"Huh? This?" Orihime asked, "Sure, go ahead." Rukia crouched down looking at Orihime's bruised leg. "I got this last night." Orihime explained, "It must have happened when the car hit me…"

I walked over towards Rukia and crouched down next to her. "What's up Rukia?" I whispered to her,

"Nothing, just I think a-" Rukia got cut off by Orihime,

"Rukia?" Orihime asked, "Why are you looking like that?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Rukia reassured the girl.

'Yeah right.' I thought.

"It just looks painful…" Rukia explained

Orihime was slightly surprised, "How did you know!?" she asked, "My leg hurts worse than my arm!"

"Really!?" Ichigo asked shocked, "Maybe it's paralyzed or something!? You should go to a doctor!"

"Huh? …Um…" Orihime mumbled blushing,

"Why are you blushing, Orihime?" I asked confused, but Orihime completely blew me off by looking at her watch and shouting,

"Oh No! I'm late!"

"You in a hurry?" Ichigo asked,

"Yes!" Orihime replied running towards the stairs, "Shoten's gonna start!"

"You gonna be okay!?" I asked, "Do you need someone to walk you home!?"

"Huh!?" Orihime blushed, "N-no I'm fine!"

"Okay!" me and Ichigo shout in unison, "See ya tomorrow then!"

"Huh? Um… 'Kay! See you guys tomorrow!" Orihime stuttered, "Shoot… I really wanted to say yes…" I heard Orihime mutter as she ran home, "I'm so stupid.-" and the rest couldn't hear because she was too far away.

"Phew…" Ichigo sighed once Orihime left, "just watching her makes me tired."

"I hope she's alright" I muttered to myself.

Then Rukia suddenly muttered, "That girl…"

"Huh?" me and Ichigo asked,

"Are you three close?" she asked us.

"Not really. Well, kinda, I guess." Ichigo stated, "She's best friends with this guy I've known since 8th grade."

"And I'm not close with her at all I really just meet her a couple days ago." I told Rukia,

"Any siblings?" Rukia asked,

'Ask Ichigo, not me.' I added silently

"Just one. She had a brother, a lot older." Ichigo answered,

"Had?" me and Rukia asked,

"Yeah. He died three years ago." My eyes widened, along with Rukia's.

'Her brother was killed?' I silently asked myself, 'why does she act to cheerful all the time?'

Ichigo continued his story, "I remember because I opened the door. I was just about to leave for school. The doorbell rang before we were open. A girl came in carrying her brother on her back. They said it was a car accident."

'Car accident.' Those words rang in my head causing me to shudder, but no one seemed to notice.

"He was covered in blood. We didn't have the equipment to save him. He died while we were arranging his transfer to a big hospital. So… well I found out recently that the little girl with brown hair was her." Ichigo turned towards Rukia and asked, "What's with all the questions? Are you worried about her?"

"no." Rukia stated bluntly, "I'm not worried."

"What's wrong!?" Ichigo asked,

Rukia ignored him, "C'mon! We're going home too!"

Ichigo stood there annoyed for a minute before asking, "Hey… where do you go home to? You have a home down here?"

Rukia turned towards me and Ichigo and asked him with a smug look on her face, "What, does my private life interest you?"

"As if!" Ichigo shouted infuriated, "not in the least!"

"Then don't ask." Rukia turned walking away from us.

Ichigo was still pissed off so I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Calm down Ichigo, I doubt she'll do anything stupid." I smile at Ichigo, "Now let's head home."

Ichigo turned his head to look at me for a moment before saying, "Ryu, you know what I think that's the first time you called my house home." I scratch the back of my head laughing nervously

"Really?" I ask, "I didn't even realize that." 'But it's all thanks to Isshin for why I called the Kurosaki clinic home. He made me realize that I may not originate from here but… I found family, and I'm going to make this family last as long as I can.'

As me and Ichigo started to head towards the exit of the park I paused and turned towards the pitching machine and asked, "Hey Ichigo, what should we do with this pitching machine?" Ichigo turned and looked at me like I was stupid.

"We leave it of course, I mean we have no room for it at home. Besides someone will find it sooner or later."

"Right." I muttered

"Now come on Ryu we have to get home or we'll miss dinner." I crossed my arms and stated firmly,

"No."

"What?" Ichigo asked,

"I won't move unless you give me a piggyback ride." Ichigo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped,

"WHAT!? Why?!" Ichigo exclaimed,

"Because I just want a piggyback ride. Now common I don't have all day!" I whined, Ichigo's shoulders slumped as he walked towards me and got into position so I could climb/jump on his back. "Alright!" I shout with glee as I jump on to Ichigo's back, wrapping my legs around his waist while my arms hung loosely around his neck.

(Ichigo's P.O.V.)

My face lit on fire as Ryu wrapped his legs around me, and I don't want to sound weird and tell Ryu he's probably making my head look more like a tomato than a carrot because of the burning blush I have on my face.

"Alright!" Ryu shouts happily, "Come on Ichigo, lets head home! I'm kinda tired" he muttered the end quietly.

'Why would Ryu be tired? I didn't see him do anything that could make him this tired so quickly.'

ME and Ryu are probably half way home now, and Ryu decided to rest his chin on my shoulder. Causing the blush that had just died down to rise from the dead.

'Damn you Ryu' I think bitterly, 'why do you make my face feel like it's on fire every time you're close to me like this?'

(Ryu's P.O.V.)

Me and Ichigo finally made it back home before 7 o'clock and when into the house and ate a delicious dinner made by Yuzu and myself. After dinner Ichigo went and took a shower while I lied on his bed waiting for my turn. Ichigo came back in to his room after his shower and sat at the foot of the bed clipping his toe nails, when both me and Ichigo heard a beeping sound coming from somewhere in the room.

'What is this, a bomb?' I ask myself jokingly

"What? This late?" Ichigo muttered to himself, "is Yuzu or Karin playing a game or something? Geez." When the beeping finally quieted down Rukia slammed Ichigo's closet door open once again. Scaring the living shit out of us, and causing me to fall off the bed.

"H-h-h-how long have you been in there!?" Ichigo asked shocked,

"Hey Ichigo aren't those Yuzu's pajamas?" I ask

"Never mind that!" Rukia shouts, "It's an order!"

'Order?' I ask confused out of mind, 'is she talking about a hollow sighting?'

"A hollow's coming!?" Ichigo asked frantically, "where!?"

"Time and place…" Rukia muttered coming out of the closet while putting a red glove with a flaming blue skull on her right hand, "Here… And NOW!" Rukia the slams her right hand into Ichigo's pushing his soul out of his body and off of the bed, Right when a gigantic hand rips thru Ichigo's pillow, right were my head was before I fell off of the bed.

"Ryu!" Ichigo shouted, "Get back!"

"Alright!" 'You don't have to tell me twice.' I muttered

I stood up quickly and ran away from the bed towards the door then turned and saw a hollow appear from nowhere.

'Holy shit… this is the first time I've been this close to a hollow, it's frightening… I can't believe Ichigo kills these things like there nothing.'

About half of the hollow was in the room, "aim for the head!" Rukia shouts at Ichigo as he pulls out his zanpakuto,

"I know!" Ichigo shouts as he slashes the mask of the hollow" but unfortunately Ichigo doesn't kill the hollow he just breaks off part of the mask.

**_"GRAAAAAAR!"_** the hollow cried before disappearing once again.

"It got away!" Rukia shouted, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Ichigo cried, "What's going on? That was… Orihime's brother!"

"what!? Her brother?" I ask, walking towards Ichigo and Rukia

"Yeah…" Ichigo muttered

Then from out of nowhere Hryu decided to join our party and screeched, *Ryu! You have to go after that hollow! I want to kill it! Common I'll be SOO much FUN! Common! You know you want to!*

'Really? Now you want to start up? I thought you were trying to ignore me all day. Not that I didn't enjoy the peace and quiet.'

*Teme, I was just giving you and Ichigo some alone time, but really I'm surprised he gave you a piggy back ride. I thought you would be to heavy.*

'Why you! I'm not fat I just weight heavier than a lot of people is because I have mussels, unlike some people.'

*oh so now you're saying I'm fat? Yet were one in the same?*

'Sigh, I would say that. I mean you want to kill non-stopped.'

*And you want to kiss Ichigo non-stopped.* my face flushed slight red,

'That's not true, Hryu! You're just trying to embarrass me!'

*And its working!*

'Damn it just shut up and leave me alone Hryu!'

*Whatever you say Teme. By the way Ichigo's trying to talk to you.*

'What!?'

"Ryu!" Ichigo shouts waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh, What?" I ask. Ichigo places his hands on my shoulders,

"Ryu, I want you to stay here. I don't want you to get hurt. Alright?" he asks me.

'Ichigo, I understand you don't want me to get hurt, I don't want you to get hurt either, but here you are putting your life on the line every time you fight a hollow. So I'm sorry but i-'

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll stay here, now go." Ichigo smiles at me

"Thanks Ryu." After that was said Rukia jumped on Ichigo's back and they fled out the window.

"I'm sorry… Ichigo, but I can't just sit here and hope for a good outcome. I'm going as well." I run down the stairs towards the door, I slip on my shoes and yell to Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin, "See ya later I'm going out for a jog!" I slam the door shut as I sprint down the street trying to follow the presence I feel when I'm around Ichigo, and run towards Orihime's house.

*Back at the Kurosaki's house* (Isshin's P.O.V.)

Ryu comes running down the stairs at a fast pace and shouts, "See you later I'm going for a jog!" as he puts on his boots real quick. The door slams and I feel Ryu's presence racing of towards Ichigo's. 'Ryu, be careful. You're not a soul reaper, and you have no weapon, so please be careful. And Ichigo, Protect him.'

*At Orihime's House* (3rd P.O.V.)

Orihime and her friend Tatsuki were sitting at a table taking and drinking tea when suddenly Orihime's small bear got a tear on its face, and an aura of doom appeared in the room, but remained unnoticed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of the characters, well besides Ryu

I run down the streets of Karakura chasing after Ichigo's immense sprit pressure. Adrenaline pumps thru my veins and buildings begin to blur together. My neon blue hair whips violently as i look up at the roof tops of people's homes, hoping to find a familiar orange mop of hair. But i find nothing so i continue to sprint towards Orihime's house.

*Orihime's Home*

"Are you freakin' stupid?!" Tatsuki yells at her busty friend.

"Don't be rude!" Orihime shouts, "I'm totally not stupid!"

Tatsuki crosses her arms, "why Orihime?" she asked, "Why would you blow a chance like that?"

"I blew something?" Orihime asked confused.

"Uh, yeah! You gotta reach out and grab it!"

"Grab it?" Orihime asked innocently while taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes! If he asks if you want him to walk you home you say 'Oh yeah!' and pretend your leg is killing you and hang on to his arm!" Tatsuki explained to her innocent friend, "Then, when you come to a nice secluded spot along the way..." Tatsuki pauses and a light blush forms on her cheeks, "Shove him into the shadows and..." Tatsuki pauses again for dramatic effect, "Throw him to the ground!"

Orihime spits out her tea she was drinking with a huge blush on her face.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime shouted embarrassed, with tea dripping down her face.

Tatsuki just laughed at her friend and put her hands up to her chest and winked, "Hmmm Actually you could just shove those magnificent boobs in his face and let him attack you! Then it's his entire fault!"

"Boobs?" Orihime questioned slightly depressed.

"But he's already getting chummy with that new girl and that guy who's living with him... Ryu's his name right? But anyway Ichigo's no slouch."

"Oh, i just saw them all in the park together." Orihime informed her friend.

"Have you ever been to the park with Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked Orihime, "We went to the arcade once..."

"Me? And Ichigo?... Alone in the park..." Orihime blushes slightly and gets lost in a fantasy of her and Ichigo together.

After a minute Orihime gasps, "Look out! Run! Run, me! I mean champ!"

Tatsuki flinches and thinks to herself, 'what?! What the...? I thought this was a park fantasy?!'

**_TOMP_**

"!" both girls hear something and slowly turn to see what it was.

"What was that... Sound...?" Tatsuki finished for her friend. Both girls are now fully turned and they saw a small bear fall off the dresser it was once sitting on.

"Oh no!" Orihime shouted running to the bear's side, "Enraku fell down! Enraku! Speak to me!"

"Oh it's just Enraku... Sheesh" Tatsuki sighed in relief.

"Hey!" Orihime shouted in a panic, "Oh no! How'd you get torn?!" Orihime asked her stuffed companion. Tatsuki walked over to get a look at Enraku's tear, "Whoa, maybe the fabric's rotting?" She suggested.

"That can't be..." Orihime protested. Suddenly dark liquid started leaking out of Enraku and onto Orihime's pale hand, "What's this?" She asked concerned, "It looks like...Blood..."

Then out of nowhere a gigantic clawed hand shot out of Enraku, and stabbed Orihime straight thru her heart.

"Hey!" Tatsuki shouted having not seen the hand, "Whoa! Orihime?! What's wrong?! What Happened?!" Tatsuki asked again.

*Ichigo and Rukia*

"Hollows... Attack their own family?!" Ichigo asked Rukia as they , well at least Ichigo leaps from roof top to roof top with Rukia perched on his back.

"Yes"

"How come?" the carrot top asked, "Hollows eat souls because they're hungry, right? I thought they attacked randomly?"

"Hollows attack humans and ghosts randomly... After they've eaten their own families." Rukia explained to Ichigo,

"No way..." Ichigo gasped looking at Rukia.

"And one more things..." Rukia started, "They don't eat souls because they're hungry. They eat souls to ease their pain. Hollows are fallen souls. Souls that were no admitted to the soul society by a soul reaper... Souls that were left behind...Souls that weren't saved from other hollows. These fall lose their hearts... And become hollows themselves. Then the hollow soul forever strives to fill the emptiness inside. It stalks the people it loved most in life. You've heard of widows who soon follow their husbands to the grave? Their husbands ate their souls." Ichigo stays quiet and continues towards Orihime's house.

"Today... When we saw Orihime... She had a large Bruise on her leg... Where a hollow grabbed her. That's why i asked...About her family. You said she had- and older brother. If he was he only family... Then I'm certain... **He will come for Orihime!**"

*Orihime's House*

Tatsuki falls to the floor and blood gushed from her shoulder, "Wha..." she grabbed her shoulder, "What hit me? I...I'm Bleeding? What on Earth..." Tatsuki gets knocked down once again. "Is going..." Tatsuki pushed herself up against a wall and moaned in pain.

The hollow loomed over the injured girl while Orihime is scared stiff.

"Wh... what is happening?! That thing... It's a monster?" Orihime looks across the room and saw her body lying limp on the hard wood floor. "My body... What's it going over there? What... What's happening to me?" Orihime looks down and sees a chain attacked to her chest and tugs on it. "Am i dead?" She asks herself, "I feel dizzy... A chain... I'm chained up? I can't breather..." Orihime tugged harder on the chain, "I don't like this..."

The hollow brought his gigantic hand out and grabbed Tasuki's neck and began to choke her while crushing her against the floor.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime cried, 'I can't be daydreaming... I've got to save Tatsuki!' Orihime gets off the ground and charges towards the unknown monster and rams her body into the arm that was slowly killing her best friend. "Tatsuki!" Orihime shouted while grabbing her nose after banging it on the floor, "Are you okay?! Run for it!" Tatsuki doesn't reply and just continues to pant to regain her lost breath. "Tatsuki! What's wrong! Say something!" Orihime cried.

"It's no use Orihime." The hollow spoke for the first time. "She can't hear us. She can't see us, either."

"How... Do you know... My name?" Orihime asked warily.

"... Have you forgotten my voice?" The hollow asked, "That wounds me, Orihime!" The hollow screams bringing his massive hand down to strike Orihime. Her eyes widened for a second before they clamped shut, waiting for the painful impact the monster was sure to bring. But the pain never came, so she slowly opened her eyes, only to see the man she liked. Ichigo Kurosaki, standing right in front of her wearing a traditional black kimono type outfit, holding a humongous sword in front of him, preventing the hollows hand from hurting Orihime and himself.

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked breathlessly. The hollow remained quiet for a moment before asking Ichigo, "You think you can stop me?"

"Sorry captain overbite..." Ichigo told the hollow, "But **that** is a soul reaper's job!" Ichigo's brown eyes burned with the fiery passion to protect, "If you want Orihime for dinner... Then I'm your first course!"

**_Krak_**

*Ryu*

I begin to pant as sweat drips down my brow. 'Ichigo's presence is not moving. He's with Orihime, that's good. I just hope I get there in Time.'


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo stands in Orihime's apartment with the hollow right in front of him and Orihime and Tatsuki beside him.

'He's not… Attacking…' Ichigo thought to himself. 'Did my cut scare him? Please just run… Fat chance of that.' Ichigo looked beside him and saw Tatsuki lying on the floor, blood seeping from her shoulder to the wooden floor. 'Is that t-Tatsuki?' he asked himself, 'She was at the wrong place at the wrong time!' Ichigo the noticed a person lying lifelessly on the ground,

Suddenly Ichigo recognized the brownish orange hair that the person had, 'Orihime?! But… She's standing behind me!'

"Hey!" Orihime shouted, "I knew it!" Orihime smiled happily, "It's you, Ichigo!"

_"__**Why are you sulking like that?" Rukia asked Ichigo as her hid behind an electric poll.**_

**_"Why?" Ichigo asked, "What choice do I have! If anybody sees me like this I'm history! They'll haul me off to movie village!"_**

**_"Fool! Do you think normal people can see a soul reaper? A soul reaper is a spiritual entity! You can only be seen by other spiritual entities!"_**

'Then why…'

"How Can you see me?" Ichigo asked Orihime.

"huh? Um… How?" Orihime asked confused,

_"Isn't it obvious?" _The hollow asked his head right behind Ichigo's, _"She's a spirit! I'm sorry but… Orihime is already… __**DEAD!**__" _The hollow shouted as Ichigo tried to cut the hollows mask, but failed because the hollows tail whipped towards Ichigo and blocked the incoming sword.

"Scales?!" Ichigo's eye's widened, 'The blade can't cut them!'

The hollow then threw Ichigo thru the wall and caused Ichigo's forehead to start bleeding.

_"What's wrong?"_ The hollow asked Ichigo._ "You talk tough but… You're far too slow…"_ The hollow then opened his mouth with his front to teeth separated, _"Is it… So shocking that Orihime's soul has been forced from her body? Huh?! __**Ichigo Kurosaki!**__" _

A green colored liquid shoot from the hollows mouth and the liquid landed on the hand that held Ichigo's Zanpakuto, burning it greatly.

"Acid?!" Ichigo shouted as he dropped his sword to the ground.

**_SWAP_**

Ichigo got swatted to the streets below by the hollow's long and scaly tail.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she ran towards the roughed up boy.

Inside her apartment Orihime remained speechless for a moment, "Ich… Ichigo…" Suddenly the hollow grabbed Orihime with his gigantic hand. "Let me go! Let me go!" Orihime cried. "Ichigo's…" The hollow didn't let her go, so she started biting its hand.

_"Orihime… Have you… Really forgotten me?" _The hollow asked, _"It's me! Orihime!"_ The hollow lifting his black hair off his face where his mask was cracked showing Orihime his face.

"S…Sora?!" Orihime's eyes widened.

*Ryu*

I turn a corner where I hear shouting coming from but I stop dead in my tracks, I see Ichigo sitting on the ground, blood running down his forehead, and a gigantic hole in what I believe to be Orihime's apartment. After a minute Ichigo jumps up and into the hole in the building beside me,

"Rukia!" I shouted towards the black haired teen who was just recently talking to Ichigo.

"Ryu?!" Rukia asked in shock, "Why are you here?! You promised Ichigo that you'd stay home!"

"I know…" I pant resting my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. "Rukia, I know I'm not supposed to be here… But… I couldn't just leave Ichigo to this Alone… I can't lose him…" I pause for a second, "At least, not yet."  
And with that I sprinted up the stairs heading towards Orihime's apartment.

"Ryu…" Rukia muttered quietly, "Please be careful…"

Now standing in front of Orihime's apartment door I turn the handle only to find it locked. An annoyed look crosses my face, 'Really Ichigo? You couldn't just unlock the door before doing all this fighting? You could have at least knocked it down.'

I reach into my pocket and take out my favorite Pocket knife I bought recently. It looked like a regular one but it held lots of gadgets. Not that I'll explain them all but I pulled out a bobby pin and a sewing needle. I then got down on my knees trying to pick this lock… Even though I had no I had idea what the Furk I was doing.

(Puppet: Ha ha! Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged, Marik! I luff juu!)

When the door didn't open after a minute I just got frustrated, and put my pocket knife back together and in my pocket.

Because it's a **pocket **knife, thus it goes in my pocket and not my shoe because that would hurt.

Anyway, I backed away from the door and kicked it down in one swift moment.

_"Then she will die for me!"_ I looked up and what I saw seemed to be moving in slow motion. The hollow that appeared in Ichigo's room was now lunging towards Orihime with its mouth wide open, preparing to eat her.

That's when without my knowing my body moved on its own, acting on its own accord.

"NO!" Ichigo Cried as the hollow neared Orihime, knowing fully well of what I was doing. And then that slow motion faded to a quick instant.

**_CHOMP_**

There I stood right in front of Orihime, arms stretched wide as blood poured heavily down my body. The hollow never got to taste Orihime's blood for his mouth was clamped tightly in my shoulder and torso.

"What…?" Orihime asked as she noticed for the second time that evening that no pain coursed thru her body. She looked up and saw a boy with neon blue hair standing in front of her taking the hollows blow.

I smile and say in a raspy voice, "Orihime, Ichigo… I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten here quicker, but I'm not letting either of you die right now. So I just want to say this now… Good…Bye."

The hollow unhooked his mouth from my body and I collapsed to the ground a smile on my face.

'I guess I got to live my life with no regrets, well there is one thing I wish I could have done… Tell Ichigo that I think I… L- him… goodbye… Strawberry.' I slowly shut my eyes as my blood pools under me, a smile still on my face.

_Goodbye… Ichigo… I'll miss you._

"NOO!" Ichigo screamed.

**_"RYU!"_**

**Finally this is finished!**

**Puppet: I'm sorry that I had to do that to you Ryu!**

**Ryu: That's fine… I'm… not really dead am i?**

**Puppet: Umm…About that… Hehe…**

**Ryu: O-O YOU KILLED ME OFF!?**

**Puppet: Wha! Run away! Old man Kuro save me! I don't wanna die yet! *Runs away from Ryu crying my eyes out***


	9. Chapter 9

*Ichigo*

I stare wide eyed at the bloody mess that I once knew as Ryu Bakuto.

"Ryu…" I choked out,

"Why…?" I hear Orihime whimper, "Why did you do that Ryu?! You didn't need to do that! I'm already dead!" Orihime cried as tear fall from her eyes like shattered glass. Orihime hunched over and shook as she sobbed.

Ever one remained Silent, Orihime, Sora, and I, "What's wrong?" I hear Rukia ask as she walks into the bloody room, and sees the three of us but not Ryu because Sora's huge body was blocking him from her line of sight. "Where's Ryu?" Rukia asked concerned. I turn my head away from her as tears fill my own eyes.

"He's-" I couldn't finish my sentence, I couldn't… I can't say he's gone. If I admit it, it'll mean that, that stupid, blueberry head is gone forever. And that I'll never see him again. And not only that but… Dad, Yuzu and Karin will be heart broken, we already lost mom, but if I tell them Ryu too, I think they might just snap.

Rukia walked towards me and saw my tear filled eyes, "Ichigo…" her eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth, "You don't mean… Ryu… Is… Dea-"

"He's not!" I shout angrily, "He's not dead! He can't be! He told me he wouldn't leave anytime soon! He can't- he's not dead." I stutter as large droplets of salty water flew down my face.

"Ichigo…" Rukia muttered quietly, "Where is he?" I pointed in front of me where Ryu lied on the bloody floor, thick red liquid still gushing from his wounds to the floor.

Rukia's eyes widened as she ran over to Ryu and started healing him with a Kido spell.

*Rukia*

_Ryu… please don't die! At least not yet! _Large droplets for water weld in my eyes as I continue to heal Ryu as fast as I can.

*Isshin*

I sit in the family room with Yuzu and Karin as we watch our regular TV. Show, suddenly a great pressure was lifted off the air all around, seemingly have vanished.

_So it begins, will you survive? Or will my son have to kill you… Ryu…_ I tilt my head forward as if I was praying.

_Ryu, I wish you good luck. You're gonna need it. _

*Ryu*

"Hey. Teme, Wake up… Wake up… WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!" A voice screeched in my ear

I shoot up wide eyed, "Be quiet!" I shout clamping my hands over my ringing ears. I look around as see that I'm floating and smoggy darkness surrounds me. "Hey who woke me up?" I asked the shadows.

"Me Teme, or have you forgotten me already?" My eyes widen in shock,

"Hryu?! Where are we!? And why are **you** here?!"

Hryu gives me a blank stare for a minute before smirking, "Oh Ryu-Teme you should know, I mean you just practically died a few minutes ago."

"You mean… I'm dead?" I suddenly grab my chest right above my heart, "You mean… I'll never see Ichigo, Isshin, or anyone else ever again?" Tears slowly start to blur my vision, and my bottom lip begins to quiver. "I'll never see them again… I'll never see him…" I mutter quietly as I place my head in my lap and tears fall silently in my lap.

Hryu eyes widen slightly in shock as he sees his other half slowly start to break down. "Ryu…?" Hryu asks gently for the first time ever, "You… really want to be with them… don't you…" I raise my pink flushed face and nod my head, unable to speak as tears continue to fall. Hryu gives me a toothy closed eye smile, "Well then Teme, I have a solution for you."

"What is it?" I ask wiping away my tear with my balled up fist.

Hryu smirked, "Simple, you have to see old man Kuro. Pretty easy, huh,"

I tilt my head to the side in a confused manner, "whose old man Kuro?"

"Oh, just an old geezer who's been cooped up in this place for too long, he's a pretty blunt man and isn't very social, so to me, he's a pain in the ass."

I sweat drop, "You make his sound like a swell guy." Hryu smirked,

"Don't I?" I sigh, and slowly stand up wobbling slightly.

"So how do I see old man Kuro?" I asked walking towards Ryu who seems to be glowing against the smog that surrounded us because of his pure white skin that would sometime have blood flash onto his clawed hand.

"Easy." Hryu puts a hand on his waist and leans towards me slightly, "Just call for him. He's sure to come; I mean he can't deny his master anything… Even something seemingly impossible," An evil smirk curls onto Hryu's pieced face, "Now go on Ryu-Teme call his name. Call for **_KuroEmna_**. Call the old man here if you want to back to your precious Ichigo."

A blush finds its way onto my tear stained face, "Why do you always have to say stuff like that Hryu?!" I turn away from my 'Other half' "Besides I not only miss Ichigo, but also Isshin, Yuzu and Karin. And even Rukia. What can I say they are all my new family. Well were, I mean since I'm dead and all…"

Hryu sighed, an annoyed look on his face, "Teme, why don't you stop your pity party and call for KuroEmna already. He can help you get back to your beloved strawberry. Now just say his name."

I turn and look at Hryu and see a duplicate of me that is sheet white and has one neon blue and Orange eye. Slowly I walk towards Hryu, "What are you doing Teme?!" Hryu screams face flushed cherry red, as my arms wrap around his shoulders.

I smile lightly, "I'm giving you a hug, what does it look like?" Hryu's blush continues to grow as he's frozen in shock from my sudden action. I pull away and give Hryu a closed eye smile and say softly, "Hryu, even though you are a 'Copy of me,' or my other half, I realized we are very different… Yet alike at the same time... You needed a friend to help you feel what it's like to have warmth and happiness inside you. Just like me, I need someone to leech off of, someone to hold me on my feet when I'm an inch from falling off the deep end. Hryu… will you let me be your friend?" I asked.

Hryu tore away from me in an instant blush still intact and had his back turned towards me then yelled, "I don't need you! You or old man Kuro! No one needs to protect me! I'm not weak like you! I can do things on my own; I don't need to leech off of people! I can live on my own! And I don't need friends…" Hryu trailed off at the end,

"I'll wait… for you to except me… Hryu" I smile brightly towards Hryu's back, "Now I'm ready for old man Kuro to come. I just wanted to tell you, Hryu I'll always be with you; we're one in the same, Right?" I chuckle lightly then yell, "KuroEmna! Can you come out! I need to see you!"

Suddenly what looked like black Fire burst out in front of me, radiating immense heat compared to the freezing darkness that surrounds me and Hryu.

"You called Master?" A deep voice asked me.

"Are you KuroEmna?" I asked the shrouded figure in front of me.

"Yes I am. Why did you call me master?"

I smiled, "I was hoping you could help me out. You see I want to go back to them, back to Ichigo and that world."

"As you wish master, but first you must complete this trial or you will forever be banned to this darkness."

A determined look crossed my face, "I'll do anything. Just give the word."

KuroEmna chuckled, "Of course master. And that word… is _NOW!_"

A bright light flashes and blinds me for a minute, and when I open my eye I see something amazing.

A world that seemed to be split in half stood right in front of me. Small buildings that resemble a lot of homes in America are on each side of one small street that was split in half by the colors black and white. On the side of the road that was black all the buildings were white except for their roofs, doors and windows. Then on the White side, there was a bridge over what I believe to be rushing water then on a dark gray platform the buildings were completely black besides for the snow white roofs. You couldn't see the doors or windows on the black walls, and what I could see, was that this place was deserted.

"KuroEmna?" I ask looking for side to side, "Where are we? Well at least where am I?"

"Master you are in your soul room."

(Puppet: If people don't get what I'm talking about, well I'm basically talking about Ichigo's skyscraper "Soul room" type thing but this one is Ryu's.)

"Soul room?" I ask staring at KuroEmna's cloaked figure

"Yes, this is basically what your soul looks like. It's split in half for both you and Hryu."

"So we share a soul?" I ask tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"yes. And now I want you to try to find me when your soul is consumed by darkness, and if you can't your soul will be forever be taken over and your life will end here. That is your trial." KuroEmna explained.

Suddenly the ground under me opened up and I fell straight thru collapsing into the darkness under me.

"AHHH! KuroEmna!" I cry stretching my arm towards the small glimmer of light above me.

*3rd P.O.V.*

KuroEmna turned away from the whole Ryu fell from with his eyes clamped tightly shut, "please succeed… Master" He silently wished. KuroEmna then tore off his long worn out cloak to reveal a handsome man with wavy jet black hair that fell about 3 inches past his shoulder. He had pale scared skin and beautiful glowing orange eyes with slit pupils. He didn't wear a shirt but he wore tight darkly colored pants and knee high buckle up boots that looked slightly blood stained.

"Master…" KuroEmna tilted his head backwards having his long hair brushing his bare back. Then out of nowhere burning flames surrounded KuroEmna, but the flame didn't hurt him so He embraced the Green tinted fire around him, having them grow greatly. And then when the flames died down, he was gone. Forever in the darkness that lived in his masters heart.

*Ryu*

I continued to fall as the light I came from gets smaller and smaller.

'What's happening?' I ask myself as white boxes appear all around me. 'What am I supposed to do? Open all these boxes?'

Without warning sharp pain comes from my chest so I look down and am surprised to find a long chain slowly eating itself.

"Ryu, when the chain is completely gone your time is up. So please hurry. There is 50 links. Let's hope they don't disappear too quickly."

I look around at all the boxes and walk over to one and open it up only to find it empty, 'Nope.' I open another one, 'not here either.' Pain shoots thru my chest once again and the chain has shortened down by five links now leaving me with 45 left.

This continues to go one for I don't know how long, but I open a couple boxes only to find nothing in them then the chain shortens sometimes in intervals of 1-5 and depending on the number of chains the pain would intensify with more and vice versa. Now I'm down to 6 links, and I feel like collapsing because I'm in so much pain. I sit on my knees with my hands on the ground gasping for breath.

'I'm never gonna find KuroEmna, and I'll never see my friends ever again. Not unless I can find a way to get to KuroEmna.'

The pain comes again and I'm now down to 3 links left. My vision starts to blur and without realizing it I shout with my eyes clamped shut, despite the pain I feel, **_"KUROEMNA!"_**

I open my eyes and I see ribbons surrounding me. All of them were a soft delicate white, except for one which was blood red. For some reason I felt the need to grab the red ribbon, as if it could save me.

_Clink._

_Clink._

_Clink._

My eyes widened and I grab the red ribbon then tug it harshly, having the box attached to it fly towards me. A strange white substance begins to fall from my eyes, nose and mouth, causing my sight to leave me and I slowly suffocate. I reach my hand out in hopes of grabbing something that could save me while my hand touches something cold.

_'Please Kuro…Emma… Help…'_

But all I could see was the darkness the white substance provided. And all I could hear was a deep monstrous Rawr.

_'I guess… I failed… I'm sorry… Ichigo…'_

*Rukia*

I just erased Orihime's memories with the kiokuchikan and I look at Ryu who still remained lifelessly on the ground even though I did as much as I could to help, but I guess that wasn't enough. Ichigo still remained quiet and had a sad far off look in his eye.

"Ichigo." Said boy turns to look at me with a blank look on his face, "You know he… might not be dead." Ichigo's eyes harden.

"I know he's not dead. He couldn't have died." I shake my head that the poor boy.

"That's not what I mean, Ichigo. What I mean is Ryu's soul still hasn't come out of his body yet. I think it might still be in there." Ichigo's brown eye's widened and that spark that vanished when he thought Ryu died reappeared once again.

"You're not joking are you?" he asked.

I shook my head twice, "I wouldn't joke about this." A relived smile crossed Ichigo's face and he sighed happily.

"I'm happy to hear tha-" Ichigo got cut off by a horrible cry that came from Ryu's 'Dead' body. Ryu's Body thrashed and jerked, as a white substance leaked from his eyes, nose and mouth.

"Ryu?!" Ichigo asked severely concerned as he ran towards his friend, "Ryu?" Ichigo asked again as he was about to touch Ryu's shoulder I shouted,

"Don't touch him Ichigo!"

Ichigo whipped his head towards me, "Why?! He needs help!"

I shake my head with my knees start shaking slightly and small tears form in my eyes. 'It's too late… he's going thru hollowfication… there's nothing we can do now… nothing we can do but kill him… to save his soul…' I collapse to knees and shout, "Ichigo! You have to kill him!"

Ichigo looked sick, "What the hell are you saying?! I can't kill him!"

"You have to!" I grasp my pajama pants, "He's turning into a hollow! Ichigo, Kill Ryu!"

**_"NO!"_** I hear a scratchy voice yell in pain, **_"GET OFF ME! I'M SICK OF DARKNESS! GET OUT!"_**

"Ryu!" Ichigo shouted turning towards Ryu, "Common! Don't turn into a hollow! Ryu! I- I… I need you Ryu… Please… Come back…" Ichigo's eyes fill with tears, and some of the tiny droplets fall on to Ryu's partly covered hollow masked face. "Please…" Ichigo whimpered.

**_"Ichigo…?" _**Ryu asked, **_"Do you… Mean that…?" _**Ichigo grabbed Ryu's shoulders and cried,

"Yes Ryu! I need you!"

Ryu's partly formed hollow mask started to crumble and I see Ryu's bottom lip start to quiver.

"_I need you to Ichigo…_" Ryu lifts his hand and pulls off the rest of his neon blue and bone white mask, having it shatter in his hands.

Now Ryu looked like how he did before all this happened. He was unscarred because of my healing Kido, but his face was a dark pink and had tear stains along with new tears that started to form.

*Ryu*

"Ichigo… there's something I need to tell you… I-" I was cut off by Ichigo boldly placing his lips gently on my own. He pulls away and I place a hand on my chapped lips a huge blush already formed on my face, "I-Ichigo… Why… D-did you… Kiss… Me?" I stuttered out embarrassed.

Ichigo gave me a heartwarming smile and said, "Ryu, not only do I need you… But I also… I think I might love you…" I smiled lightly behind my hand and place my forehead on his own.

"You know what Ichigo? Same here."

*End Of Chapter!*


	10. Chapter 10

RECAP:

"Ryu!" Ichigo shouted turning towards Ryu, "Common! Don't turn into a hollow! Ryu! I- I… I need you Ryu… Please… Come back…" Ichigo's eyes fill with tears, and some of the tiny droplets fall on to Ryu's partly covered hollow masked face. "Please…" Ichigo whimpered.

**_"Ichigo…?" _**Ryu asked, **_"Do you… Mean that…?" _**Ichigo grabbed Ryu's shoulders and cried,

"Yes Ryu! I need you!"

Ryu's partly formed hollow mask started to crumble and I see Ryu's bottom lip start to quiver.

"_I need you to Ichigo…_" Ryu lifts his hand and pulls off the rest of his neon blue and bone white mask, having it shatter in his hands.

Now Ryu looked like how he did before all this happened. He was unscarred because of my healing Kido, but his face was a dark pink and had tear stains along with new tears that started to form.

*Ryu*

"Ichigo… there's something I need to tell you… I-" I was cut off by Ichigo boldly placing his lips gently on my own. He pulls away and I place a hand on my chapped lips a huge blush already formed on my face, "I-Ichigo… Why… D-did you… Kiss… Me?" I stuttered out embarrassed.

Ichigo gave me a heartwarming smile and said, "Ryu, not only do I need you… But I also… I think I might love you…" I smiled lightly behind my hand and place my forehead on his own.

"You know what Ichigo? Same here."

I felt a huge weight lift off of my chest when I said those words. 'I love you.'

But how could I say that? That I loved him when I hardly knew him? I don't know why but those words felt so right, like it wasn't wrong for me to feel this way. To feel attracted to a person whom I met a couple weeks ago at most.

Ichigo Kurosaki, why is it that you feel this way towards me? You said yourself that you need me, but my question is why… And will I hurt you in the end? Will I once again loose a piece of my heart when death decides to swoop by early and claim another person I love?

I stare into Ichigo's brown puddles; see so many emotions swimming about.

Joy, worry, relief… love.

"Ichigo," I whispered, "Do you mean that?"

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you really love me?" I asked pulling my head away from Ichigo's.

"Why would you ask that?" Ichigo said, placing one of his callused hands on my head, ruffling my blue hair. I avoid Ichigo's intense gaze turning my line of vision towards the floor. Ichigo slipped a hand under my chin making me look at him, "Ryu why would you ever think that's I'd lie to you about that?"

"I don't know… Just… Ichigo I'm scared… I don't want to get hurt again. And I don't want to hurt you!"

"How would you hurt me?"

"I don't know… I'm just afraid sooner or later Hryu will come out and you'd get hurt."

"Ryu, if that's what you're scared of then let's make sure Hryu won't bother you. And if he tries to take over, I'll be there to help."

"Ichigo… thank you…"

Ichigo smiled down at me and pulled me into a tight hug before standing up and wiping left over debris from my hollow mask off my shoulders. "Come on Ryu, let's go home." Ichigo and I head towards the busted down door and started to head down the stair when Ichigo suddenly stopped and walked back up to the apartment, and placed the door back in its rightful spot. While Ichigo was fixing the door my thoughts started to drift.

'Home?' I asked myself, 'is the Kurosaki clinic really my home? I mean I love it there and Isshin is like a father to me, but aren't I just intruding? I know they want me there but I just feel… I don't know, guilty…'

My train of thought was cut off by Ichigo, "Ryu you okay?"

"OH!" I gasp lightly, "Oh-oh yeah I'm fine don't worry!" I said quickly waving my hands in front of my face. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at my actions.

"You sure?" he asked in a voice full of concern.

"Yeah!" I smile fakely, "I'm A okay!"

Ichigo just sent me an unconvinced look. As Ichigo and I continued our trip back to the Kurosaki clinic I realized something. Rukia was nowhere to be found. "Hey Ichigo!"

"Yeah Ryu? What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you know where Rukia is? I haven't seen her."

Ichigo thought for a moment and his face scrunched up slightly, "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since you nearly completely… um uhhh… you know…"

I shake my head, "No. I don't know. What are you talking about Ichigo?"

"Well Rukia said you were… well in short, turning into a hollow."

I stopped dead in my tracks as my vision began to shake, "T-turning in… into a hollow?"

"Ryu?" Ichigo asked placing his hands on my shoulders, feeling that my body was shaking, "Ryu. What's wrong?"

I couldn't respond. No matter how much I wanted to. I finally realized something. I finally realized what KuroEmna meant when he said if I didn't pass my Trail that my soul would be taken over and that my life would have ended. If- if I failed then I would have become a hollow.

Slowly I began to let darkness take over my eye sight as I looked for a 'dear' friend of mine.

*Darkness/dream thingy*

'Hryu… you there?' I called hoping to catch the attention of my annoying 'flat mate'

_'Yeah Teme? What cha need?' Hryu stood in front of me, white as ever, except for his Mitch match eyes. _

'I was just wondering... When can you take over, er take control of my body. I mean you did that the first night I was in Karakura Town right?'

'_Yeah Teme that was me, I had a horrible urge to kill then. But to answer your question, I can take control when you have doubt in yourself, or when your mind is full of emotional turmoil… And even when you're drunk as hell, well maybe not take over but you act more like me. Anyway why the sudden question? You want me to take over for you show you how things are done?'_

'I don't think I really want you to take over Hryu… I'm afraid of what you might do…'

_'Sigh, fine but if you really don't want me to take over you should lighten your mood. It's annoying when your mind runs wild like this. I mean all the depressing thoughts… and… and I don't-I don't like uhhh… You know what? Fuck it. I really, REALLY, dislike you, um… feeling um- uh… down, and upset… Not that I CARE or anything… just being depressing and annoying is MY job. Not yours. Yours is to be happy and to love Mr. Strawberry. I mean why the FUCK would you want MY job? You'd have to be in the dark; well at least I am now because you're SO FUCKING DEPRESSED! NOW GOD DAMN IT! BE FUCKING HAPPY OR I'LL TAKE OVER! AND YOU __**DON'T**__ WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!'_

'Heheheh…' I laugh as a smile forms on my face, 'Thanks. Hryu, I really needed that, you Ahou. It's… good to know that you care.'

_'GRRR!' _Hryu growled, _'I DON'T care! Didn't you hear me say that?!'_

'Nope! I was distracted by the overpowering sound of your radiating love!~' I walk over to Hryu and give him a hug.

_'GAHH! TEME I HATE YOU! LET GO!' he shouts a bright pink blush on his pale face._

'Nope, but I Love yah too Hryu!~' I say pecking Hryu on the cheek.

_'Yah know what? Shut up and leave me alone!' he cried shoving me off him and onto the floor._

'Hryu! Don't be in denial! It's not good for anyone!'

_'I said shut up!'_

I simply stick out my tongue at Hryu and leave the guy for some peace and quiet.

*End Darkness/dream thingy*

"RYU!" Ichigo shouts in my face, shaking my shoulders.

"Y-yeah?" I asked looking at Ichigo quizzically unaware that I was unconscious in Ichigo's arms as he carried me Home.

"Finally you're awake! I was so worried! You suddenly blacked out… and I just panicked." Ichigo said

"Look Ichigo I'm fine! You can put me down, okay? I'm not gonna run off or anything."

"I know that… you just gave me a small heart attack."

"I'm sorry about that. I truly am."

Ichigo stared at me for a moment, "Ryu you seem… I don't know different, happier than what you were earlier."

"Really?" I ask a knowing smile on my face, "I didn't notice."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "Whatever you say Ryu, now lefts go home. You need some rest then we can try and find all we know she could already be at the clinic."

"Yeah…" I wrap my arms around Ichigo's middle, "you right, now let's go home!"


	11. Chapter 11

*Recap*

**"RYU!" Ichigo shouts in my face, shaking my shoulders.**

**"Y-yeah?" I asked looking at Ichigo quizzically unaware that I was unconscious in Ichigo's arms as he carried me Home.**

**"Finally you're awake! I was so worried! You suddenly blacked out… and I just panicked." Ichigo said**

**"Look Ichigo I'm fine! You can put me down, okay? I'm not gonna run off or anything."**

**"I know that… you just gave me a small heart attack."**

**"I'm sorry about that. I truly am."**

**Ichigo stared at me for a moment, "Ryu you seem… I don't know different, happier than what you were earlier."**

**"Really?" I ask a knowing smile on my face, "I didn't notice."**

**Ichigo sighed and shook his head wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "Whatever you say Ryu, now lefts go home. You need some rest then we can try and find Rukia. for all we know she could already be at the clinic."**

**"Yeah…" I wrap my arms around Ichigo's middle, "you right, now let's go home!"**

It took around five minutes for Ichigo and I to reach the Kurosaki clinic. I pulled away from Ichigo at the door and smiled, "Hey, Ichigo you should go up to your room through the window since you didn't leave, Isshin and your sisters might be confused by you walking through the door with me."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and sighed, "You're right Ryu, see you in a minute." With that Ichigo jumped up and into his open bedroom window.

I waited a minute before walking into the Clinic, I was expecting Isshin to greet me like he would Ichigo, but instead when I walked through the doors I was meet with a warm loving hug. My emerald eyes widened in shock as I looked up at the man I though as my 'Dad' "Isshin?" I asked at I saw the grown man's eyes glisten slightly, as if he was holding back tears.

"I'm so glad you're safe…" Isshin mumbled into my shoulder, hugging me even tighter. "But please, don't ever scare me like that ever again."

"Dad..?" I asked. As I looked at Isshin his black hair and eyes seemed to change again. Instead of Isshin I was staring at a man who was supposed to be dead for years. I blink rapidly and the image of my own father scolding me with those very words fled from my eyes. "Dad…" I muttered

"What?" Isshin asked pulling away from me with wide eyes.

I looked down at the floor a light blush on my face when I realized what I said, "Oh, well you just reminded me of my father… Sorry." Isshin shook his head.

"It's fine Ryu, I was just shocked that's all, you did nothing wrong." Isshin gave me a happy smile, "So how was your little adventure?"

"Ano…" I frowned in thought, 'Adventure? I didn't-' I cut my thoughts off as I smiled, "Oh it was great!" I pulled away from Isshin and walked up the stairs, "See you Isshin!" I called from the stairs

"Knock Knock." I said walking into Ichigo's room. Ichigo was sitting on his computer chair staring down at a letter that sat on his desk. "What's that?" I asked walking up beside Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at it with his usual serious face. "It's a letter from Rukia but I can't read it."

I looked over the letter and read silently to myself,

'Tssbetssgoodtsstssboystsswhi lessI'mtssouttsstssI' . . – Rukia.'

Not only did the note have that word scrabble, but also it had four pictures drawn on it. In the top left corner a little snake was drawn, and was saying 'tss.' Then the other three drawings were at the bottom of the page. It was a picture of Ichigo, Rukia, and I drawn in Rukia's unique style…

"You can't read this?" I asked looking down at the note, "give me a pen." I commanded, pushing Ichigo out of his seat and sat down on the swivel chair.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked getting off the floor and handed me a black pen.

I took Ichigo's pen and said as I 'X'd out all the 'Tss' in the letter, "I'm making this readable for you." After crossing out all the 'Tss' on the paper Rukia's letter read,

'Be good boys while I'm out. I'll be out on a walk and will be back in time for school. Ichigo prepare for rigorous training after school. Ryu you can come and watch if you want, but be careful. - Rukia'

Ichigo stared at me in amazement, "how could you figure that out so quickly?"

I scratched the back of my head and laughed lightly, "my friends back home used to write notes like that all the time…" I looked at the floor a sad smile on my face as I thought, 'they must have gotten the note idea from Rukia…'

I my head shot up when Ichigo shouted, "Ryu!"

I blinked for a minute, not realizing that I spaced out, "Gomen!" I smiled scratching the back of my head.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked frowning slightly

"Yes," I smiled fakely at ichigo. The truth was I'm not okay. I don't feel I belong here, with Ichigo and the others. I'm not trying to act depressed, but I can't stop thinking of my friends, and of the fact that I just appeared here out of nowhere. How did I get here anyway? I was planning on watching the first episode of bleach, but before I could finish the video my world went black. And I woke in Ichigo's bed, how can I be here?

My train of thought faltered when a hand punched the back of my head. I looked up expecting to see Ichigo, however it was Hryu who stood in front of me with his usual shadows the surrounded him. "_Teme, you're depressed again_." Hryu growled his neon blue and orange eyes held a fire in them, "_Ryu, stop being a brat, be happy with what you have and stop sulking about the past. I know you still feel pain because of your family's death. But you can't always over think everything. Just forget that you aren't originally from Karakura town, and be happy with Strawberry._" Hryu looked at the ground, "_Teme, you might not believe me… but, I'm tired of the never ending darkness. I want to know what blinding light feels like on my skin." Hryu looked at me with brilliant glistening eyes, "Ryu… Please… just be happy. You always space out in thought and you worry everyone, especially Ichigo… you know he loves you right? He'd be devastated if you were upset… JUST SMILE DAMN IT!_" Hryu turned away from me and disappeared, taking the dark shadows with him.

Ichigo stood in front of me, a worried look on his face "Ryu! Are you sure you're okay?! You keep spacing out!"

I looked down at the floor and frowned, "I'm sorry Ichigo… I've been so stupid." I got up from the computer chair and wrapped my arms around Ichigo's neck, hugging him tightly, "I'm so sorry…" I muttered into Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo's eyes widened and hugged me tightly, "Why are you sorry?" Ichigo asked staring at me with his beautiful chocolate eyes.

I blush lightly and say, "I'm sorry I couldn't see what was in front of me until now." Ichigo looked at me in confusion before smiling and hugging me back.

After holing Ichigo for a second I pulled away from him and pushed him on to his bed, "Ryu?!" Ichigo asked his face flushed heavily.

I frowned at Ichigo my face light pink and plopped down beside the orangett, "Sorry…" I said wrapping my arms around Ichigo's middle, snuggling into him. "Hey Ichigo?" I asked as emerald and chocolate clashed

"What's up?" the carrot top asked, his face returning to normal.

"I'm really sleepy… can I stay here tonight? I don't wanna bother Isshin and the girls." I smiled sheepishly

Ichigo smiled and stretched his arms, "It's fine Ryu, I'm tiered too, and besides. You're really warm." Ichigo nuzzled his nose into the cruck of my neck

My face felt really hot, and probably looked like a ripe tomato. Ichigo continued to smile and rested my head on his chest then pulled me closer to him. "Goodnight Ryu." Ichigo said softly as he turned off his desk lamp.

"Night Ichigo." 'Goodnight Hryu'

_'Shut up Teme. Just go to sleep.' _

A smile rested on my face as I drifted to sleep in Ichigo's arms. But what I didn't know was my happiness brought someone pain.


	12. Chapter 12

FAS 12

"Bwahahah! Look at them! Oh my sides, they hurt HAHAH!"

'Who's being so loud? I asked myself, irritated by the loud voice. I turned to shove my face into my pillow, but found that harder to do than I last remembered.

"Dad be quiet! You'll wake them up" a soft voice scolded

_Snap_

I whip my head up after hearing the clicking of a camera. I groggily open my eyes and see Isshin standing above me with a creepy smile on his face, and next to him an innocent looking Yuzu. I give Isshin a questioning look, not sure why he was smiling like that… Or why he took a picture of me while I was asleep… Looking down at 'my' bed I see why. Beside me was a messy haired Ichigo who was lying on his back. Flushing dark red I give the evil eye to Isshin and Yuzu who didn't bother stopping her father's nonsense.

"Have fun last night?" Isshin joked, taking another picture. Blinding me with the camera's flash.

"Isshin…" I growled in a low voice. I pushed myself off Ichigo's bed and tackled the old man, straddling him as I wrapped my pale hands around his neck, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I was taking pictures of you and Ichigo. The two of you looked so innocent and peaceful unlike you are when awake."

"Really?" I asked threateningly, tightening my hold on Isshin's neck, my face red with both anger and embarrassment.

A thing you should know about me is that I HATE getting my pictures taken. I don't know why but I feel awkward when I know someone's looking at a still shot of me in a picture. It just makes my skin crawl.

"Gah!" Isshin hacked running out of air, "Please let me go! I won't take anymore pictures of you!"

"Promise?" I snarled loosening my grip slightly.

"Yes! No please release me!"

"Fine…" I sighed hopping off Isshin, and picking up Isshin's disposable camera. Looking at it I smirk evilly, "I guess since you aren't gonna take anymore pictures of me, you won't need this." I walked over to Ichigo's open window and chuck the camera to the pavement, shattering into small pieces.

Isshin sighed sadly at the fact he just lost 'adorable' pictures of Ichigo and Ryu together. Tugging Yuzu with him Isshin left Ichigo's room and went down stairs to get food to eat.

"Ryu?" Ichigo mumbled tiredly, patting the side of his bed beside him, "Where are you?"

Poking Ichigo's forehead, I give Ichigo a soft smile, "Right here!" I sang catching the sleepy boy's attention

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked taking my hand in mine, tugging me back onto the bed.

Laughing lightly I pat Ichigo's head and sit up, "Time to wake up and get ready for school. You can't forget todays supposed to be my first day at Karakura high."

"Right…" Ichigo got out of bed and grabbed two uniforms, "You wanna shower first or me?"

"I will, I'll only be a minute." Taking the boring uniform out of Ichigo's hand I walk into the bathroom, knocking first of course, and take a quick five minute shower. After drying off I slip into the uniform which consisted of a pair of gray slacks, a white short sleeved button up shirt and my own navy blue ankle socks. Walking out of the bathroom I bring a small towel with me to make sure my neon blue hair was dry. Walking down stairs I ruffled my hair with the towel and tagged Ichigo's shoulder telling him that he can go in the shower.

Walking into the kitchen I got some bread and popped it in the toaster, 'So Hryu what happened… Last night I mean.' I asked my discolored friend, as I leaned against the counter.

'What are you talking about? I mean you need to be specific. Lots of shit happened last night.' Hryu said sarcastically

Sighing I answered, just wanting to figure out what's happening, 'I mean when I met KuroEmna… I know I could have turned into a Hollow if I failed that… thing… But why me, couldn't that have been anyone else? Put on a trial or else you turn into a corrupted soul which was pretty much a cannibal?'

To my surprise Hryu appeared right beside me. He looked like a ghost besides for the fact he was wearing my clothes and he was already unnaturally pale. 'Simple dumbass, you're different from everyone else. If you haven't noticed already not many people have two voices in their head and doesn't have Schizophrenia?'

'True…' I looked at Hryu, 'Since when could you do that whole 'Ghosty' thing?'

'I always could do this; it just takes energy out of me to do so.'

'hmmm… Can anyone else see you?' I asked watching my toast turn a rich tan color.

'Only if I want them to and if they have enough spiritual presser. So not just anyone can see me'

'Neat.' I said ignoring Hryu as I went to get Cream cheese from the refrigerator for my toast. Now I have to keep a note of this, but ignoring Hryu is not a smart move. After setting the crème cheese down on the counter Hryu came close to me and had his face a mere three inches from my own. Hryu cupped my face and glared directly in my eyes,

'Don't ignore me Ryu; you've ignored me for fifteen years. Now that I've got your attention, I'm not letting it go. You hear me?'

'Yeah I got cha' now can you please move? I wanna get my toast before it burns.'

*Hryu's P.O.V*

I moved away from Ryu and stared at the boy in wonder. I've seen him get frazzled and flustered from being seen with his shirt off, but there he was, calm as day when my mouth was barely three inches from his own… wait… my mouth was—Realization suddenly hit me and my face turned beet red. I quickly went out of 'Ghost form' as Ryu called it and went back to the bluette's inner world.

Ryu's inner world was my home and I couldn't do much to change anything to my personal taste. Sure the place was nice, but… it was too bland, completely back and white besides from the many shades of grey. And up until now I never knew anything besides these colors, sure my eyes are bright orange and blue, but I always thought they were a trick of the lights…

I sighed and plopped down on my bed. Yeah I have a house in here. I live on the black side of the road so my house I a basic white walled, black roofed one-story house. My home was no different from the others, and I don't even need to sleep, but it sometimes feels… lonely in here… I always wished Ryu could add color, but I've never seen that happen before. When Ryu's sad the world taints black, and when he's happy. Well everything's bright and blinding.

"Hey old man Kuro!" I called out knowing that the dark haired spirit could hear me. "Get your ass over here!"

"I'm right here Hryu." A cool, raspy voice said, scaring the shit out of me.

Grabbing my chest, where my heart would be I shouted, "God Damn it Kuro! How many times do I have to tell you to knock before you magically appear out of nowhere!"

"You've told me on multiple occasions but I don't 'appear out of nowhere' as you've said. I travel by shadows."

"Yeah yeah. No need to get all technical on me." I crossed my arms and glared at old man Kuro.

"Was there a reason you needed me?" KuroEmna asked, leaning again my wall.

"Obviously I wanted to talk."

"Hmmm… is that so?"

"Yeah, now shut for a minute."

"But don't you wish to speak with me?"

Growling I glare at the smartass in front of me, "yeah… Anyways, when do you think Ryu will activate it?"

"When he is prepared of course. It'd be awful to have him begin before he's ready."

"Yeah I KNOW that, but do you think that times gonna be soon?"

"That all depends on the cards the death gods play. They will control his awakening whether they plan to or not."

"The Hell? Speak in English man!"

KuroEmna smirked, like he knew something I didn't which he probably did, "But I am Hryu… The death god's next move may advance the process or stop it for the time being. And we have no choice but to let them play their cards… One by one."

"God damn I hate you and your riddles."

**Puppet: Hello I finished this chapter after so long! This chapter I had originally written was a lot longer, but it was absolute shit, so I decided to re-write it into shorter chapters that are more in depth compared tot eh original. Now as the story progresses mystery's arises and other stuff like that.**

** Anyways please leave a comment/review to tell me what you think of this chapter or maybe the story in general. If you hate it, love it or even if you want more. Any and all comments are appreciated, just don't flame me for no reason what so ever, I wouldn't enjoy that in the least.**


End file.
